


Hot Nights

by joan_miv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_miv/pseuds/joan_miv
Summary: PLEASE NOTE:I'm VERY aware that Adam is gay and I don't want to change a single thing about him - I wish him all the best in life this is just a simple fictional fantasy with that in my you can go on a read if you want :)Summary:Adam meets a girl during a tour and things gets hot, they keep up the contact and things unfolds from there........ "If she just imagined to be kissing him, her mind was going crazy and her body started to shake, he was one sexy guy and frankly she didn’t care about his sexuality – if he wanted her, she would hand herself over and never return – she loved him so much, even if she didn’t knew him at all".......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:  
I'm VERY aware that Adam is gay and I wish him all the best in life, I wouldn't want him to change in any way I love him for who he are. THIS story is just a simple fictional fantasy.  
SO with that in mind go and read it if you like.

It was finally the day she was going to see QAL live and like so many times before other shows, either Adam’s solo shows or QAL she had constantly tweeted Adam about how much she was looking forward to the concert – it was the highlight of her concert experiences, she have been to servel other live concerts, but Queen and Adam beated all off them they never failed to impress her, so she looked forward to this one aswell and yes she have been letting Adam know just how much, she haven’t even counted the tweets she had sent, it was a bit embarrassing – but she was such a huge fan of his - according to her everything about him was perfect, the way he looked, his bright smile, his beautiful blue eyes - that changed color depending on the lights, his voice – she was sure he was an angel sent from above, the way he acted around other fans, always so humble and sweet – oh she could go on for hours, he was the man she had been looking for her whole life and now that she have finally found him, well it turned out that he was gay, but that part didn’t bother her – she kept on dreaming about him and hoped she could meet him one day – just to see if the electricity she felt every time his eyes looked her way was something he would feel aswell. 

The show was getting closer and still not a single like or reply from him, but well she was used to that, she knew he only replied if it was interesting, but she still hoped he would see just one of her tweets, just so he might at least read one of them, she hoped that would be the case and well someday if she was lucky he might even like one of them – if only it could happen, then she knew that he knew, that she existed. 

”Oh lord” she thought while rolling her eyes, like that would ever happen, who was she even trying to fool? 

She had been following him since the first time she saw him live on a cold November night back in 2010 and still remember the moment when he sang Soaked when the last line was done she was hooked on him, but now back to reality – she still had to find a way to get his attention and that was really a task, she just haven’t figured it out yet. 

If only he would notice her somehow or someday, maybe her dream would come true? 

He have been known for kissing girls when he was drunk enough and he have been saying a few times after that, that maybe someday he would go furter, so there was a small chance that he might find a girl interesting, even without drinking, she hoped she would be that girl – but as far as see could see in the fandom a lot of other girls hoped that too, but that didn’t stop her dreams or hopes. 

No one could stop her from dreaming about him – absolutely no one. 

If she just imagined to be kissing him, her mind was going crazy and her body started to shake, he was one sexy guy and frankly she didn’t care about his sexuality – if he wanted her, she would hand herself over and never return – she loved him so much, even if she didn’t knew him at all. 

She was going to the concert with her friend Duncan, they have known echother for a long time and have been dating on/off a few times, last time they broke it off he finally told her why, he was bisexual and have fallen for a guy, she was happy he FINALLY told her, so she could get on with her life, but Duncan was a hard man to forget and he wasn’t up for that challenge either, so they decided to stay friends and sometimes there was benefits with that decision, it wasn’t healthy she knew that, but Duncan was really hot, he had beautiful blue eyes aswell, light brown hair, beautiful full lips and not to mention his body, OMG he was perfectly trained, with a full sixpack, arms that could throw her around in the bed, his chest was not to big, but still really marked, his arms was covered in perfect tattoo sleeves that countinued on to his chests, without covering it and then there was that ass, that kind of ass that looks good in all kinds of pants - maybe he was up for some fun later…. 

She wasn’t even supposed to think about Duncan in that way – not now, mainly because she knew he was having a boyfriend at the moment, so definitely not now! 

She was supposed to get ready and dressed up for the evening, Duncan and her had a deal - as long as he or she was dating, there shouldn’t be fun between them, they could flirt, hang out and stuff like that – but nothing further as it wouldn’t be fair to any of their respective partners when they had one - they had both agreed to be faithful towards them. 

Duncan was hopefully still dating Simon – at least he was the last time they talked, so she hoped they still did, she liked Simon - he was a good guy for Duncan. 

So she accepted that, but in the meantime she also secretly hated herself for falling in love with ”the wrong guys” 

You know those guys she never could settle down with - it have always been like – falling in love with a guy and then it turns out that he was even bi or gay, she hated when it happen – but she couldn’t do anything about it and when she FINALLY found a guy that was straight, well he turned out to be a jerk – so not so much luck there either. 

Just the story of my life she thought to herself - someday she might be lucky, but right now she just enjoyed her life as single - not a single responsibility she just wanted to have fun and enjoy life and she did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan came to pick her up in the early afternoon, they had standing tickets, but lucky it was a work day, so there wouldn’t be so many in line at the moment. 

Being the gentleman he was he came out and opened the car-door for her, she would never get used to that, but she kept sucking it in, because it sometimes seemed like there were only a few gentlemen back in this world. 

On the way to the arena her and Duncan had a blast, talking about anything, singing really loud to Adam and Queen, so they really could get into the mode and just have a good time. 

Duncan was still dating Simon, but he didn’t want to go to the concert and beside that it was sold out, Duncan and her have been planning this evening since they got their tickets. 

Friend date they called it, it have become a tradition for them. 

Finding something they both want and then go, just them. 

When they got to the cue, there wasn’t many others, just like they have predicted, only a few of the hardcore Glamberts. 

The Glam girls as she called them, couldn’t get their eyes off Duncan and he was just enjoying the attention, she was happy to be there with him – he could turn heads no matter where he was walking or what he was wearing, so he could be really helpful on the front row - he had that look, that look people would notice and not easily forget and she was pretty sure he might be Adam’s type of guy. 

Duncan have said to her more times that she could count, how good looking Adam was and thanked her just as many times that she had introduced him to Adam’s music and the ”Glamworld”. 

So having him next to her ment that Adam might look her way too. 

A few hours later the doors finally opened up, they have been planning from home just where they would stand to get as much out of the concert as possible and they got just that spot. 

Chatting with security was a main goal, if you’re sweet to them they are sweet to you, they even got one of them to take a picture, so she could tweet it to Adam and also post on her facebook.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights went out and the excitement was building up, finally there he was in all of his glory - just looking at him, hearing him sing live again, was the best part, he was still unbelievable sexy and once again she blamed herself for falling for the ”wrong” guy. 

Duncan was totally blown away and she could see he was just as captivating by his charm as she was. 

OH once he was in he definitely owned the heart. 

Adam froze on the stage while looking out at the audience on the front row, he was about to do his ”Somebody To Love speech” when he saw them, a good looking, well trained guy and what he assumed was the guys girlfriend, his mind stood still just for a second when he wondered who they were, they were both familiar faces to him, he just couldn’t get them placed. 

When there was a change of clothes, he remembered it. 

He had seen them earlier that day, both in the queue when he was looking out the window and then again on twitter, where he had been mentioned in a statement that they were ready to the concert from front row. 

The guy wasn’t easy to forget, he was one good looking fella, but there was also something about the girl – he couldn’t figure out what is was, but it had to be special, he felt like he already knew her – but then again he knew he didn’t, she was looking very beautiful as she stood there with the prettiest smile he have seen in a very long time, there was an aura of beauty to it and he instantly knew he had to get to know her better, but how? That was the big question. 

He knew had to do something about it, but didn’t know how manage it. 

During his Radio Gaga performance, he was having a tradition of going down so he could clap hands with the audience on front row and that was when he knew it, if he could get close enough to the guy and girl in the part of the song where he had to stop – he would be close enough to see them better, the view from the stage wasn’t that good – because of the lights that shined in his eyes. 

”Yeah that could work out” he thought for a second, it was a great idea he just had came up with, it would definitely be a good way to check them out really fast, before they manage to figure out what the hell he was doing. 

During the performance of Radio Gaga he came down from the stage and clabbed hands with the audience, when he stopped right in front of them - she was blown away, it was one of the wildest things that have happened to her – all she could do was to look in ave at him, she was struggling to keep her hands of him, because she knew if she touched him – she might not be able to let him go again and as she just stood there admiring him, sucking it all in, looking at him this close it was more than she could handle – she could even smell him that was how close he were. 

His perfume was SO good and well it just did something to her – she was immediately turned on and now when she stood there she was breathing heavily and thought to herself how should she ever be able to forget that smell? 

It turned out that Adam’s plan did work out very well, he got his chance to stop by them and he liked what he saw – they were both good looking and the guy was just his type – then he looked at her and he was stuck, she was very pretty, not your typical kind of beauty – but very pretty in her own way and that was when he saw it – it looked like she really was struggling just to stand up straight, he saw that her hands was holding tight onto the security fence, so at least she was trying not to touch him – but then he heard it, her breathing was heavy and from that moment he knew it - he was able to turn her on – his look, his strut, being this close and well maybe the way he smelled? He knew he was wearing a masculine perfume and he had taken a moment to get a good dose of it on right before he went down among the audience. 

When he was back on stage again – he was having trouble to get her out of his mind and he knew he wanted to meet her personally – but how? 

He thought about giving only her a backstage pass – but he quickly forgot that thought again because she was obviously there with that good looking guy – so how to see her again without it was looking way to obvious? He decided to invite them both backstage – but even that wouldn’t be an easy thing to do and it wasn’t like he could just invite them directly from the stage that would really look odd. 

He knew he could reach out though twitter by a direct message, but would she see it admittedly or first when it was to late? 

He decided he didn’t want to take that risk so the best way was to get the security staff to bring them in….


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn’t believe that the show was over, as always she wanted MORE the past 2 hours have went by so fast and as she was looking at Duncan she knew he had the exact same feeling – they didn’t want to go, sadly they had to all of the stage people had already started the process of packing it all down so it could roll on to the next show – as they stood there just looking at echother and the rest of the audience they decided it was not possible to get out of the arena right away – the same second they have made that conclusion they were approached by 2 security people who was coming at them really fast and as they asked both of them to follow along really commanding they just obeyed. 

Thinking to herself what they might have done wrong, since they had to be escorted away by security, she couldn’t think of a single thing and she was kinda afraid to ask. 

Duncan didn’t say a word either, he just followed along like her. 

Finally the security staff spoke, they have been specifically told to pick them up before they had a chance to leave the arena because Mr. Lambert wanted to meet them. 

Hearing these words her world stood still, Adam wanted to meet them? Holy shit!!! 

She had to ask again to get it confirmed, the security people nodded and confirmed it was indeed true. 

Her whole body was shaking and her mind was a mess, she was about to meet him, the subject of her hot sexy dreams, her idol, the only one who could turn her on simply by his appearance, what should she do? 

He was the guy who could literary set her body on fire from inside out, even without trying. 

Duncan only had to look her way once and instantly knew he had to be there to support her, her knees got weak and she could barely stand on her feets - he knew she was a huge fan of Adam, but it was first the second he saw her like this – shaking uncontrolled, he for the very first time really realised how big a part of her heart Adam had. 

When her mind was over the shock and she felt a bit by herself again she realized that Duncan stood by her side supporting her, holding her up so she didn’t fall down, he was there to comfort her and tell her it was going to be allright – after all Adam was just a human being like them. 

The security staff was looking at her with a bit of nervousness, so she had to assure them that she was okay. 

They asked if she was ready, Adam didn’t have the whole night, she just nodded a yes, looking at Duncan and thanked him in silence for holding her up so she didn’t crash down on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam was backstage waiting in his dressing room, when there was a knock on the door, he almost tripped over his own feet just to open it, ridicules he thought and shaked his head, it was just a girl and a really good looking guy, he have spent sometime after the show looking at the picure she tweeted him, he still couldn’t forget how her reaction was when he was near her during Radio Gaga and he knew he just had to get to know her better and if that had to include the guy so be it, he wasn’t bad looking either. 

He knew from the picture that they weren’t dating as she specific had wrote a text to it saying her and her friend was ready at front row. 

It would be easier to seduce her then, but he already knew that it wasn’t going to be a problem. 

When he opned the door she was finally there – he could see that she was shaking a bit and her friend was there to support her – mainly he just made sure she didn’t fall down and as an instant thought he knew that if he could make her that weak, he could do a lot of other things to her aswell, smiled big and invited them in. 

Adam finally opened the door after what felt like several hours, but only a few minutes have passed by as he invited them both in – shaked their hands, handed out hugs and cheek kisses, then he asked them to sit down on the couch. 

She was embarrassed by the way she must have looked when he opned the door, shaking uncontrollable and being held up by Duncan. 

Luckily Adam didn’t seem to take a note of that, he just said hi and shaked her hand – she had to put herself together really fast and when she stepped into his arms to give him a hug, she finally relaxed a tiny bit, his strong arms felt welcoming and she felt more like herself again and when he gave her cheek kisses she didn’t mind that at all. 

In that moment she felt his arms around her, she forget the fact that Duncan was there too, it wasn’t until she heard a tiny cough she remembered it again – she was embarrassed by that and she had to let go of Adam so he could say hello to Duncan aswell – it was just that letting him go wasn’t easy, she just had to. 

Adam held her tight when he hugged her and he liked the feeling of her body this close to him – he didn’t want to let her go – he just knew he had too - she wasn’t there alone, he then greeted her friend and he represented himself as Duncan. 

Adam liked what he saw this close and the brotherly hug they gave echother was enough for Adam to take a note of what his body shape were. 

He felt strong and trained, just the kind of guy Adam easily could imagine to have as a one night stand. 

They sat down and talked and time just flew by, they didn’t wanted the night to end - but they couldn’t stay in the backstage area all night, so they had to find another place to continue their conversation – they all agreed on a local pub as there was a high chance that there wouldn’t be many who knew who he was and that was perfectly fine by him. 

He just needed a shower first, so they agreed to meet up at the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in his hotel room, he took a quick shower, throw on some casual clothes and was ready to go within a half hour. 

He was exited to meet up with them again. 

They had chatted so well after the show and he kinda liked them both, they were definitely both more than just pretty faces. 

Duncan and her found a quiet corner in the pub, so they could chat a bit undisturbed, now all they had to do was wait on Adam to arrive - if he would show up? Yeah sure he had promised both of them, but he was a star and he must be exhausted after that show as always he had given it his all that evening. 

Surprising fast he actually turned up, when she saw him, she almost eated him with her eyes, he sure looked good. 

Oh the look on her face when she saw him was priceless – it was enough for Adam to see just how openly attached to him she was and well she wasn’t even trying to hide it – so now he knew that before the night was over she was definitely going to be his in one way or another. 

He knew from their chat earlier that she was single, Duncan was an ex-boyfriend, bisexual, her best friend and now he was dating a guy - interesting people they both were. 

Adam liked the idea that he could have Duncan one day - if he was interested, but at this moment Adam shouldn’t be the one who was destroying a relationship between other people, he would probably have his chance on him one day anyway. 

Adam knew from earlier that Duncan found him attractive – it was so obvious by the way he looked at him - so there was a really good chance, especially if he was keeping the contact with her. 

They haven’t been at the pub for long when Duncan went out to get some fresh air, her and Duncan have talked about it before Adam arrived – she was longing for some alone time with Adam and Duncan was up for helping her to get it as long as she remembered that it shouldn’t get too late, they had to get up the next day so they could check out. 

”Finally alone” she thought, it had taken Duncan ages to get up and get out of there so she could be alone with Adam – sure it shouldn’t be too long or else it looked highly suspicious and the last thing she wanted was Adam to question it. 

Still seated they talked for a little while and when she sat there staring into his beautiful blue eyes she felt an instant lust coming from deep inside, it affected her breathing so it changed admittedly – why did this happen to her? It was so wrong, but at the same time it felt so damn right. 

Adam was thrilled to be alone with her and he didn’t even care that it was obviously a set up, just to finally have her alone was more than he have hoped would happen, at least now he didn’t have to come up with some lame excuse to be with her alone. 

Looking into her beautiful green eyes he felt like there was something that pulled him in - wanted him to kiss her, maybe is was lust or just curiosity? 

He didn’t know what it was so he just went for it – didn’t even want to wait for an invite he got closer to her – leaned in and grabbed her hair, pulled her head back a bit just to the right angle for him and then fighting the urge to just take it for granted as he whispered ”Tell me to stop” 

”No” she answered breathlessly. 

That was all the invitation Adam needed. 

He pressed his lips against hers, bited her softly, licked her lips a bit and when they separated a little he forced his tongue in – that was when she moaned, taking it all in, playing along – she never wanted the kiss to end. 

She needed to catch her breath for a second and had to push him away, he let her lose easily ”need air” she wisphered while breathing heavily, when she did finally catch her breath again, Adam was there to continue were he left off, he was completely controlling the kiss and her, she wanted it – loved the feeling of being totally dominated by a guy, oh dear if they ever got further than kissing – all the things he could do to her, having a brief thought about it while he still was kissing her was more than enough to make her want him even more – she let him take completely control and she took it all in, wanted it to be like this. 

Adam was not surprised by the way she reacted – he have found out earlier that evening just how much she was into him – but he was is ave that she let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to do to her – her lips were soft, varm and welcoming him and when she surrounded herself to him so he was in the main control, he enjoyed it even more – he liked to be dominant and she just let him, such a shame they sat down…. 

He let her go, as he could sence someone coming at them ”promise me this won’t be our last kiss” he whispered while looking her deep in the eyes, she just nodded as she was to disoriented to speak, the last kiss had come as a surprise to her and she was overwhelmed by the passion he put into it… 

It was Duncan who came in from the outside and right at that moment Adam was tired of him joining them. 

He wanted to seduce her more than once, first outside, then back at his hotel room and once again when he woke up next to her, hell he would fuck her all day if he could. 

He wanted her to scream his name and beg for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam had to find a way to get her - he wouldn’t let her go before he have had a chance on her, he wanted to know how it felt like to be inside her – it was so weird for him to feel like this for a girl, but there was something about her that made him want more and after they have kissed he wasn’t questioning how he was feeling - he just knew he wanted her, the way she had turned him on was enough for him to know and as they sat there next to echother he wanted her to know just how much so secretly he took her hand and leaded it onto his lap so she could feel how hard he were, she turned her head a bit and looked at him with a slightly opened mouth, but still straight in the eyes then she grabbed around it and began to touch him slowly. 

He had to remove her hand again, it felt to good and he definitely didn’t want to come in his pants. 

At the same time Duncan had arrived to the table again holding drinks so he had to accept the fact that right now they were both there and it was both of them he have promised to hang out with, since there was no way he could leave Duncan out of this, he had invited both of them backstage – so he just had to hold on and continue to accept that Duncan was there aswell. 

He knew Duncan was her drive home – they even shared a hotel room because it was cheaper for them and Adam didn’t want to ruin their friendship just because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. 

She was sitting there still totally overwhelmed by the way he had kissed her and when Duncan returned to the tabel holding drinks it was definitely something she needed – just to give her some strength, but then Adam has taken her hand and leaded it over to his lap so she could feel him and she decided to play along – sadly he was quickly to remove it again, but the feeling of how hard he was made her look at him with pure lust in her eyes – he returned that look with his cheeky sexy smile and a wink, it almost took her breath away. 

If only she would have one - just one chance to fuck him. 

She had never experienced this kind of obsession before and knew instantly that if they ended up having sex, the memories of him would be buried so deep in her mind that she never would be able to forget him, as if she ever could – he would always be there in her mind and she knew he already owned a big part of her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt dizzy after 2 drinks, the wonderful company – Adam’s kisses well just his presence was enough to do that – she needed fresh air and it couldn’t be fast enough, excused herself and almost tripped over a chair – Adam was there to catch her instant, that just made it a lot more worse – nearly running out of the room she found herself standing outside inhaling the air of the night and felt better, short after both Duncan and Adam was there as well, wanted to know if she was allright, she assured them that she just needed some fresh air and she would come back in again in a few minutes. 

They didn’t want to leave her alone – Duncan was afraid that someone in the bar might have slipped something in her drink and Adam was worried and hoped that she wasn’t getting sick because of the drinks – how should she tell them? 

It wasn’t like she just could say it like it was – or maybe she should? Nah she shaked her head inhaling more air, looked at both of them again she was feeling better now – told them that she didn’t needed more alcohol and that she would come in again in a few minutes. 

Duncan accepted that and went back in, but Adam stayed – he was worried and well some alone time with her that was something he wouldn’t complain about. 

”Are you sure you’re ok” he asked, she looked at him glazing at those beautiful eyes for a moment and shaked her head. 

”I’m not okay” she said – ”All of this is more than my mind can handle, I’m afraid I never will be able to forget you, I have been fantasizing on how it’s to be with you for what feels like ages – suddenly you want to meet me – then you’re kissing me like that – the next thing I know is that my hand is suddenly somewhere I never imagined it would be, it was all to much for me – I couldn’t have a clear thought, that’s why I stormed out of the pub like that – I’m sorry” – She looked down at the ground and exhaled, it was a relief to say it to him – she looked up again and saw that he just stood there looking at her, his first word to her after that confession was just ”wow” she was about to have a minor freak out and was afraid she had said to much, but then he kissed her, he pinned her up against the wall so she could barely move – a jolt of lust shot through her body and it made her want him even more, she loved the feeling of being controlled by him – gosh it felt SO good… it was an aggressive and demanding kiss – a kind of fuck me kiss and the longer it went on the more lost in it she got – it felt like she was flying and then she felt it, Adam’s dick – his hard dick pressed against her. 

She had to stop it, but then again she wanted him so bad. 

She interrupted the kiss and looked into his beautiful blue eyes saying ”How the fuck this did happen, we barely know each other” 

”We know enough” Adam replied looking back at her. 

”I know how bad you want me and I know I have never had this kind of feelings for a girl before and somehow you won’t leave my mind, I want to fuck you until you scream my name and beg for more” 

Adam looked at her with pure lust in his eyes and immediately regretting what he just said, but he couldn’t take it back now, his feelings was running away with his mind. 

She looked at him, more easily shocked by what he had just said, she definitely haven’t expected to hear that from him. 

”We better get back in, Duncan is waiting” Adam said looking at her and broke the moment.

”Yeah we better do that” she replied slightly disappointed, but knew he was right, she couldn’t leave Duncan alone in there and run away with Adam, even though she wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

Back inside Adam couldn’t get her out of his mind, it was a crazy feeling, but all he knew was that he wanted her even more after what have been going on outside – he knew he had to figure out how to get her before the night was over. 

Persevering her was easy enough, how to get rid of Duncan was a whole other task and once again he hated the fact that he had invited both of them. 

Unfortunately it was getting later than he had imagined it would be, they have all enjoyed each others company and time has just been flying by – so now it was too late he couldn’t do anything about it now, all he knew was that he needed a way to keep in touch with her, but how to get her info when Duncan was there? For a brief second he thought about using his resting day tomorrow with her, then he remembered it – Duncan was her ride home so if he wanted to spent the day with her, he had to invite him to, not exactly what he wanted. 

When Duncan went to the restrooms, Adam felt lucky, looked her straight in the eyes lustful and said ”I want you and you know it, I need a way to keep in touch with you, your number, mail or whatever you want to share – I can’t let you walk out of my life, not now – not before I have had a chance to have you – all of you, I don’t want to end up wonder how it could be – I NEED to know how it is” 

When she looked back at him her eyes were on fire, her breathing was faster than normal and then she kissed him, well it was like she almost attacked him – but in a good way and he liked it, then he heard her ”Take me – make me ours – I’m all in, never let me forget this night” 

It hurt him to hear her say that, but only because he knew he couldn’t do it, not tonight it was getting way to late for that – what a shame, he had to stop it, not that he wanted to – he just had to. 

Thinking about it made him sad, he didn’t wanted this night to end – but he had too, the same moment he thought about it – she felt it, there was something wrong, something has changed in his kiss and she stopped. 

Looking at him a bit confused she asked ”Something wrong?” 

”I can’t do this, not tonight – it’s too late, he answered with pain in his eyes – I’m so sorry” 

It broke her heart to hear him say that, but at the same time she completely understood him as she looked back at him she could see how much he struggled just to tell her that their night was over for now. 

”I need to keep in touch with you” she said, ”give me your phone so I can add my number and mail and if you end up regretting I don’t have yours” 

She hoped he didn’t regret it – if she never was going to hear from him again her heart would breake in a thousand pieces and it would be more than she could take – she already knew that if she never heard from him again it would take her a long time to heal, but at least she would always have the sweet memories from this night – and then again it would just make it so much more difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Duncan was back again and he sensed something was wrong, they were still close together, but something had happened while he was gone when he looked closer he could see sorrow in their eyes, what had happened? 

He wanted to ask, but then again it was none of his business, he knew that if she had something to say she would tell him as soon as they were alone. 

Adam had a driver to come and pick them up and on the way back to the hotel where she and Duncan stayed, Duncan noticed that they clung to echother as if it was the only way they could survive, they were both in some sort of pain, he could see that, but why? 

When they arrived at the hotel Duncan looked at them saying ”I have no idea what have happen between the two of you – but if you need to figure it out, I’ll leave you alone now to do so and just to be clear – Adam don’t you even try to abduct her” he said the last part with a smile on his face, hoped that he had taken a bit of the tension away, went out of the car and into the hotel. 

They looked at echother not knowing what to do, it was to hard for either of them to let go. 

”I guess this is it” – she said – ”Will I ever see you again – you know like this – spending time with you, kiss you, feel you this close”? 

It was so hard for her to say that to him, but she just had to get it out, she needed to know if he felt the same or if it was just an illusion. 

He looked at her and could see tears in her eyes, she tried to hold them back, but he could tell by the shaking in her voice it was difficult for her - after all it wasn’t easy for him either. 

Then he did the only thing he could think about – he kissed her like it was their first kiss again, her reaction was even more lustful this time and he let it go on – got lost in it and found himself unzipping her pants, pulling her wet panties aside and let a finger slip into her – he heard her gasp, but she didn’t stop him. 

She was wet, warm and ready for him, then he started to use his finger to fuck her – when she begged for more he took another finger in use and put his thumb on work as well, hitting just the right spot, she moaned more than once still begging for more – it was just what he wanted to hear - knowing he could do this to her and when she tightened up around his fingers saying his name and surrounded herself to the point of no return – he was ready to give her more, she found herself clinging to him after that, while she needed to catch her breath again ”Is that a yes” she said with a hand in his lap – he nooded. 

He was hard, lustful and wanted her more than ever after that.

”What about you”? – ”You want me to take the pressure” - she could feel how hard he was, didn’t wait for an answer – she had already started to zip down his pants. 

He had to stop her there, so he laid his hand on top of hers, caught her eyes and while he was looking at her he said ”Not now – not tonight, let’s wait until we find a way to meet again” 

She looked at him a bit confused, but accepted it 

”Let’s not wait for too long” she said and he replied ”Love – I don’t wanna wait either, but I'll have to finish this tour first – and then we’ll see – I’ll keep in touch with you maybe not every day or every week, but you’ll be on my mind” 

One last kiss goodbye and it was with a heavy heart she got out of the car, she still didn’t have his number, but he had hers so she just hoped he would keep his promise and keep in touch, waving at the car as it was driving away and then she went up to the room she shared with Duncan.


	11. Chapter 11

Duncan wasn’t sleeping when she got up there, she actually thought he was – she had no idea for how long she had been in the car with Adam, she just knew it was a time she would always cherish in her mind and heart. 

”Was he good” – Duncan asked with a slightly twisted smile – was he jealous? 

”Don’t know what you’re talking about” – she said, ”we just talked, kissed and talked some more, remember you told us to figure out what the hell to do, so we didn’t looked miserable” 

”I know” – he said ”but you have been down there for a good amount of time, so if he didn’t do you, then what? And stop the crap about that you two have just talked and kissed, I don’t believe it” – he said the last part with a bit more anger than he attended to. 

”Are you jealous?”- she asked him – ”Is it because you want Adam even more than I do? You know we had a deal, he was mine tonight if he was interested because you’re dating Simon and you don’t want to destroy that, hell we even have a deal that says not any kind of fun between us when you and I are dating others, so what exactly is your problem?” 

She was getting angry now, what the hell was Duncans problem anyway? 

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something then he closed it again – his mind was going crazy, what the hell just happend why did he act like this against her? 

She was completely right, he was jealous, well not that much – or was he? 

He couldn’t figure it out and she was waiting for an answer or an apology… 

”Sorry” was the only thing he could come up with at that moment. 

”I’m not taking sorry for an answer you know that” – she said. 

”I’m going to get myself ready for sleep now and when I’m done you better have figured out what your problem really is” 

Duncan was not happy with himself in that moment. 

Oh god what had he done? 

He was jealous, even though they have called it off many times before and he was dating Simon, he still felt she belonged to him in some kind of a way and he hated to admit that to himself, it had been hard for him to see her being like this with Adam, he knew she was into him even before the show, she had been a Glambert for many years, but still… 

Seeing them together, clicking so well, but the worst part was when he saw them kiss, it was like a smack in the face and it took him several minutes to realise the fact that she wasn’t always waiting for him to come around again, well he knew she wasn’t, it was just nice to have her only a call away when he felt for it, so having the picture in his mind of her being happy with another guy was not something he liked really much, it was just worse now because it was Adam and he knew how much she was into him, having a face on the guy who had a big part of her heart and now after they both have had the pleasure to meet Adam, he knew deep inside that Adam would never leave her mind, he would always be there – she was to smitten by him to ever let him go or forget him. 

Duncan didn’t know what to do, should he admit that he was jealous? 

Adam was certainly good looking, fun to hang out with and he just had a way to creep into the mind and stay there, Duncan could easily imagine himself having Adam for a one night stand or more, maybe that was why it was so hard for him to see her making out with Adam? 

What was it she had said? OH he remembered now – ”Once he is in – he owns your heart” Duncan didn’t get it the first time she told him, but now he knew that he had reached exactly that point. 

She was done and ready for bed, now she just needed some answers from Duncan, it bordered her that he was acting like that, he had known for a long time that if she ever got a chance with Adam, she would take it and now she had, at the same time her phone vibrated and her heart instant starting beating faster – could it be? 

When she picked up her phone her hands were shaking and her breathing was faster than normal, it was a text from an unknown number and she could only see the first sentence ”Night love, hope too see you soon” she instant knew it was from Adam – she took it as a good thing that he actually had taken the time to write to her, it meant that he didn’t regret the night after all, well she had hoped that he wouldn’t – especially after what he did to her in the car….. but the word soon, she really hated that. 

Duncan waited for her when she entered the sleeping area again. 

”So what is your problem anyway”? She asked him – ”I’m kind of jealous” he said. 

”Kind of ? Really, why”? - Saying that while she looked at him.  
Duncan replied ”You have just always been mine, you know? Then seeing you like this, getting it on with another guy, a very good looking one, it’s weird for me, not than I’m blaming you, I mean I would have taken the chance too, Adam is really hot and beside that he is very sweet and fun to be around” 

Looking at him she said ”You know I have been dating others between our on/off relationships, right”? 

”Yes, it’s just really weird to have a face on one this time” he said. 

Well at least he was honest this time, she thought to herself and that was all she needed to hear from him, the truth. 

Looking at him so wounded and open at the same time she just wanted to hug him, so that's what she did - being in him arms again felt right and when she looked into his eyes, all she just wanted in that moment was to kiss him, feel him inside her again and tell him that she still loved him, but the promise they have giving to each-other was stronger than that, so she had to let him go. 

Instead of doing all the things she wanted in that moment - she looked at him and said ”You know I love you, cherish you and I’ll never let you leave me, I care to much about you and you know to much about me, I forgive you this time, but next time try to let me have some fun on my own, before you go all alpha male on me” she smiled while she was saying the last part, then she loosened her grip around his waist, but he didn’t let her go, instead he leaned down and kissed her deeply, she didn’t fight it ”You know I’ll always love you” he said when he loosened his grip around her.


	12. Chapter 12

When Adam woke up the next morning, he felt like last night have been a dream, until he checked his phone, there was a text from her just saying ”I hate the word soon” 

He laughed when he read it and replied ”That’s all I can say for now, but I’ll look forward to see you again” 

He leaned back in the bed and recalled all the memories from last night, the way they have kissed, her reactions, moans, when he had her in the car, using his fingers to make her come. 

Heat shot through his body when he thought about it and he quickly got a hard on again, he then knew he had to see her again and he couldn’t wait. 

Picking up his phone to call her, he hoped that they haven’t leaved. 

She answered admittedly ”Hi love” he said, ”Have you left the city by now” 

”Not yet why” 

”I need to see you again before you go, is it possible”? 

She didn’t even hesitate before answering ”Yes” 

”How fast can you be ready” – he asked her. 

”An hour, I need to get some breakfast first” 

”Did I wake you”? 

”No, I was just woken up when you called me” 

”I’ll pick you up myself then, or at least be in the car” 

”Awesome see you soon” 

”Thought you hated that word love” 

”Only when you use it love, see you” 

She jumped out of bed and could hear that Duncan used the shower, she knocked at the door and asked ”can I come in”? 

”Sure, there is nothing to see here that you don’t already have seen” Duncan replied. 

She opened the door, walked in and took a minute to admire his body before she said ”Adam has asked to see me again, I just talked with him” 

Duncan looked at her ”and I’m guessing you said yes”? 

”I did, he will pick me up in about an hour, if that’s okay” 

”There is no way I can stop you” – he said while looking at her, in the meantime he had stepped out of the shower and only had a towel around his waist ”don’t you need a shower and something to eat first?” 

”Yes I do” – she said. 

” Before you go, just remember we have to drive back home around 4-pm. So we don’t get caught in traffic, I will go for shopping in the meantime and do me a favor please, if you end in bed with him, let me know if he is good, even if I don’t want to hear it, I could easily imagine being in bed with both of you” 

She looked at him rather shocked at what he had just said, she did not know what to answer to that - so she just nodded. 

Slipped out of her nightwear and went for a shower, she didn’t care that Duncan stood there looking at her while she got undressed, there was nothing to see that he didn’t have seen before, like he so delicate just had said it to her. 

Duncan lost it for a minute when she stood there naked in front of him, he had to turn away so he didn’t do anything stupid, he should never had kissed her last night, it brought back to many sweet memories from all the times they have been a couple, but he didn’t regret it and she haven’t stopped but him, even though she was in her every right to do so, he knew they still had some sort of feelings for each-other since they could have this kind of relationship/friendship thing going on. 

They checked out, loaded the car with their stuff and waited until she got picked up. 

”Call me when you’re done” – he said ”I’m gonna pick you up then” 

”I’ll” – she said and in the same moment a car drowe up to them, Duncan gave her a hug and said with a smile ”take care of yourself” 

Adam saw them standing on the sidewalk, in the moment he saw her his heart started beating faster, if he could he would have jumped out of the car, he couldn’t wait to hold her close and kiss her. 

When he saw that Duncan gave her a hug – he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of their friendship, but he knew she would be in his arms soon. 

In the moment he got out of the car she stepped into his arms, he looked around and then he gave her a kiss, not just an ordinary kiss, but a really deep one, he once again found himself get lost in it and had to let her lose so they both could breathe, he really didn’t care about the fact that Duncan stood right there looking at them. 

She was right were she belonged, when he looked her in the eyes - he could see a fire burning and he knew he could take her in the car if he wanted too. 

Adam let her go, so he could say hello to Duncan as well. 

They gave each-other a friendly hug. 

Duncan looked at Adam saying ”Hey man good to see you again – it was great to hang out with you last night” 

”Nice to see you again Duncan, yeah it was a great way to cool down after the show I enjoyed it” – Adam said. 

”By the way I’m gonna abduct her now, she will be returned when I’m done with her” – Adam said the last part with a smile on his face, referring to what Duncan had said to him last night. 

She said goodbye to Duncan, got in the car and waited for Adam. 

Duncan and Adam stood and talked for little while when they said goodbye Duncan looked at Adam and said ”Just to be clear, if you break her heart, I’ll break you, she has a huge heart and when she into someone it’s with her heart and soul on risk every single time” 

Adam looked at him saying ”Is that a thread? Because if it is, you of all people should know that her heart will be broken from time to time if she takes that risk every time, I’ll take care of her and I have no intention on making her cry because of a broken heart, you have my word on that” 

When Adam got into the car he was a bit furious, she looked at him asking if he was okay. 

”Your buddy there is a bit threatening ” he said while looking at her. 

”Did he threat you? Adam nodded and said ”just a little bit” 

”Arrgh I told him to stay out of this” – she said ”I’m sorry about that, he just likes to think that he is protecting me when he is acting like that” 

”Well I’m sure Duncan didn't mean it in a bad way, I guess he still likes you and seeing you and I together is a bit to much for him” 

”He actually admit last night that he was jealous” – she said, ”but I told him to stay out of it, I can hear now that he couldn’t” 

Adam looked at her, he could see it was bothering her a bit, so he told her not to worry, took her hand, grabbed her hair and leaned in for a kiss, she welcomed him and let him in. 

Heat and lust shot through her entire body, it felt like she was on fire, she wanted him so bad, it was an intense feeling, like nothing she ever felt before, how was it even possible for him to do this to her? 

She was aroused by lust beyond her own imagination, she never knew is was possible for her to feel like this. 

Adam had to hold back so he didn’t end up undressing her in the car, he wanted to take it slow, but it was nearly impossible for him, he never felt such an urge to just take what she was offering, it took all of his willpower and effort to stop himself from doing so. 

”We have to take it slow” – he said ”I want you more than you ever could imagine, but let’s take it slow by now and wait until we are back at the hotel, when we get there I want to undress you slowly and leave marks all over your body” – he said the last part with pure lust shining in his eyes. 

She was breathless, never had she heard such a sexy announcement, she hoped they were at his hotel soon.


	13. Chapter 13

They took the back entrance to get into the hotel, some Glamberts have found out where he lived for this part of the tour and he didn’t want anyone to know who she was, it was their little secret. 

Back in the car they have decided to be discreet on what was going on between them, so they both agreed not to hold hands or be loving to each-other before they were safe in the room behind closed doors. 

It was hard for her to do so, she just had to hold on – it wouldn’t be long now before she could be all alone with him, hold him, kiss him, love him, like there was no tomorrow and she looked forward to that. 

When they entered the room and the door was closed behind them, he pushed her up against the wall – holding her arms and hands above her head so she couldn’t move them and then he started to kiss her – deep kisses, he bited gently her lower lip so that her mouth opened for him – he then forced his tongue in - played with her until she almost could not focus anymore, she moaned deeply - he then moved his focus on her lips and began to kiss her on her neck, bited her gently and suckled until she got a mark, his lips and tongue continued their walk down her neck until his lips reached her throat he then let go and took her mouth again, he continued with the deep kisses and she reached a point were she couldn’t focus anymore. 

He had already opened her pants and pulled her wet panties aside so that he could finger her, he could easily take her right there up against the wall if he wanted to. 

She was lit over all limits, moaned when he played with her and just as she reached the limit he chose to stop, he looked her deeply in the eyes and falshed his sexy cheeky smile. 

”How about we continue this in the bed”? – he said, already know what her answer would be, but he wanted to hear it from her, her answer came admittedly ”take me” she said breathlessly ”I want you” she begged him for more, never had she felt such an intense lust. 

She let her fingers run through his hair and took a bit of the control back, as she pressed her lips against his, but she only had the control for a short amount of time, he was to strong and before she knew it, she was pinned up against the wall again, it was really naughty and she could not hold it anymore – she had to have him and once again she found herself begging him to take her, she could not take it any longer – never in her life had she wanted a guy so bad. 

Adam took her hand and gently pulled her into the bedroom where he slowly began to un-dress her, leaving kisses were he removed a piece of clothes, when she stood there almost naked, her entire body was shaking and she had to lean against him just to stand up. 

He gently pushed her down on the bed and began to remove his own clothes – it was the most erotic sight she had seen lately and it took all of her effort not to stand up and rip it off him. 

He enjoyed the look on her face, he could see she was holding back, but it took her a lot of effort, he bend down so he could kiss her and then he slowly pushed her down on the back. 

When he laid down beside her, he started playing with her again, as she reached a point where she couldn’t do anything but surrender herself to an intense orgasm, she screamed his name as she came, but he wasn’t finished with her – he gave her a moment to breathe before he was over her again – kissing her, he started with her neck and began to move his mouth down her body, leaving marks all over – kissed her and bited her softly, he wanted her to remember it all when she woke up in her own bed tomorrow. 

She arched up against him and grabbed his hair, pressing their lips together so she could kiss him once again. 

By the time he was done, her whole body was shaking from the pleasure and she was ready for him again. 

Opening one of the condoms, Adam got himself ready and moved into position between her legs. She stared up at him and let her thighs fall wide open in invitation. 

Grabbing her by the back of her knees, Adam pulled her up onto his lap and positioned himself just were he wanted to be and watching in awe as he slid inside her inch by inch. 

Adam held his breath, it was his first time sexual with a girl and it was a bit hard for him to believe it was really happening, he had only been with guys, but here she was right beneath him begging for more, it felt wrong, but yet it felt so right to be inside her. 

Getting used to the feeling of being with a girl he pulled part ways out and then trusted back in slowly, she was underneath him and begging for more. 

Hooking one leg, then the other over his arms, Adam dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her in tighter so he could go deeper into her on the next thrust. 

She made a broken sound and let go of her grip on the mattress with one hand to reach for Adam. 

Together they found a rhythm and when she arched under him, throwing her head back and she cried out the pleasure, Adam couldn’t hold it back any longer and he had no choice but to follow her over the edge as he slammed into her one last time. 

He fell down on top of her and when they both laid there – sweaty and catching their breath he could easily imagine having her in his life – not as a girlfriend, but as a lover and a friend. 

He had already decided to give the friend-thing a go, even before they ended in bed, but now after this he wanted her to be more than just that – he hoped she was up for the idea. 

They still had a few hours together and he decided to use them wisely. 

He rolled off her and on to the side, lying there looking at her he felt strangely satisfied. 

The first words she spoke was ”oh god” 

He grinned a bit at that – ”did you like it”? 

She just nodded. 

”Good there is more to come” – he said with a smile. 

”How about you? How was it for you?”- she looked at him with a smile. 

”I have nothing to compare it with" he said and continued, "You’re the first girl I ever have been this attacked too, but if you are up for more then I’m all in and we still have a few hours left together so why don’t we use them”? 

Holding her breath while thinking about it, she then leaned in so she could kiss him, ”let’s make them count” – she said before pressing her lips against his – that was just the answer he hoped he would hear. 

Kissing him made lust run through her body again and she was ready to surrender herself to him once more, he was everything she needed right now and when he held her close, kissing her aggressive and deeply she was letting him take the control once more and surrendered to him for one last time.


	14. Chapter 14

When she called Duncan it was with a heavy heart, she didn’t want to leave Adam, but they both have to cut it for now, saying the last goodbyes to him she had tears in her eyes, even though she hoped she would see him again, she just didn’t knew if he wanted to see her again - she really hoped he would - but if this day have been enough for him to get her out of his mind, she knew she would never see or feel him again and that kind of thinking was hurting her the most. She had to force herself out of his arms and as he promised to keep in touch with her - her eyes was lighting up and she really hoped he would, but he did warn her - he knew it was impossible for him to keep in touch with her everyday, but even before going into this she knew that, that's why it was so difficult for her to leave. 

He asked if he should follow her down, as much as she wanted him too, she tried to say no, not because she didn’t want him to, but because it would make it even harder for her to leave if he did. 

Adam understood her, but when he insisted on following her down - she believed that she would see him again the big question was just when? As he asked again to follow her down - while sounding very demanding, she let him - at least she would have a few more minutes with him. 

This time they didn’t care if there was anyone that saw them together, they needed each-other more that anything at that moment. 

Clinging to each-other in the elevator down to the lobby, they took the back entrance out again. 

He shouldn’t have followed her down, it was even harder for her to say bye to him now, one last hug and one last kiss, filled with all the need, emotions and unspoken words they felt for each-other at that moment, saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing ever. 

He once again promised to keep in touch with her, he just didn’t knew how often it would be. 

Waving at him as the car drove away, hiding her tears from Duncan, she knew her heart never would heal, it was so difficult to let go of him after their time together, she just hoped it wouldn’t be to long before they meet up again. 

Duncan knew it would happen, he didn’t care how strong she appeared to be, he knew it would hurt her to leave Adam, he had warned her indirectly, still here they were, she was sad and broken and in that moment he didn’t knew how to make her happy again. 

”So did you have a good day”? He said just to get a conversation going on. 

”It was OK” – she said briefly, she didn’t even ask him how his day have been, damn! It was even worse than he thought, she was really struggling not to break down, he must have been good. 

Duncan just assuming that they have ended having sex anyway, he saw how they acted last night, there was no way it wouldn’t end up with some kind of sexual relationship. 

When she was ready to tell him what was going on he would be there. 

”Wanna listing to some music”? – he asked her and turned on the radio, there was an old classic from the 80-ties, fine by him – maybe it would get her in a better mood, she loved 80-ties music. 

It was Footloose – a good up-tempo song and he knew she liked it, when she turned the volume up and started singing along he took it as a good sign, but still not a single word, he just let the radio play. 

They were more than halfway home, when she finally spoke to him. 

”You know you’re a totally asshole right? You have not even tried to comfort me” 

”WHAT!!” – You have not spoken a single word to me beside hello, when I was picking you up, how am I supposed to know that I need to comfort you, I’m definitely NOT a mind reader” – he was a bit furious, how did she even dare to say that? 

”I’m sorry, I thought you knew me” – she was sarcastic now. 

”I do and yes – you looked a bit miserable when I picked you up, but when you don’t say anything or showing me any feelings it’s a bit hard for me find out what is going on in your mind, I did ask you if you had a good day, if you remember that? – just didn’t got a hell of lot of response from you” 

He was right, there was just a lot going on in her mind, well mostly because of Adam, every mile they drove away, was just another mile away from Adam. 

It was hard for her – even more than she would admit to herself. 

She had asked herself the same question over and over again since they left, how would her heart ever be whole again? She had not found the answer yet…. 

”I’m sorry Duncan – I just miss him more than I want to admit, it have been like a crazy dream, meeting him, hanging out, seeing him again, all of my emotions and feelings are kinda fucked up right now – I don’t know what to do” – he noticed that she said the last part while her voice broke down. 

She tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, but it was too late for that, she couldn’t stop them. 

Duncan found a parking stop, drove in and stopped the car, leaning over to her and took her in his arms to comfort her, she cried openly now and all he could do was being there for her. 

When her tears stopped and her sob slowly started to disappear, she found herself feeling completely drained for energy. 

Duncan didn’t let her go, he wanted to be sure that she was all right ”How are you holding up”? – he asked. 

”I’m not okay – I feel drained, like I have no energy left, I just want to go to sleep and hope I feel better when I’m gonna wake up” 

Duncan looked quickly at her, pulled her back in his arms again and said ”I’m sorry to say this to you sweetie, but it’ll take more than just a few good nights sleep for you to feel better, been there done that – it’ll be easier when time goes by, but you will never completely heal” 

She looked at him ”I know Simon is waiting for you when you get home, but I really need you to stay for the night” having in mind that Simon knew she was an ex- girlfriend and lover, she continued saying ”maybe you both can come over”? 

”We don’t even need to discuss this” – he said. ”I’m dropping you off, picking up Simon and some pizza and we’ll both stay for the night” 

He took a short break and then looked at her again. 

”Are you ready to tell me what happened between you and Adam? If he hurt you I swear I’m gonna hurt him” 

”Don’t he didn’t hurt me, he was a gentleman, I just didn’t knew it would be so hard to leave him” – tears in her eyes showed Duncan just how much she missed Adam. 

It would take her a long time to get over him.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam looked around in his room and decided to just pack up and leave, he couldn’t spend one more minute there, not with memories of her all over the place. 

He had to get out of there better sooner rather than later, he could still smell her perfume, hearing her moaning and begging, he finished packing and called his driver. 

On his way to the plane, he leaned back in the car and felt that his lack of sleep finally hit him, he drifted away to dreamland…. 

He woke up with a set when the car stopped, he had dreamed of her, it all had been so real, some of his fantasies had broken through in his subconscious and turned out like a dream, a dream not only with her in it, but when he was though about it – Duncan had also been a part of it and it certainly wasn’t a bad dream, he woke up with a desire for sex, but could not remember so much more of what he had been dreaming, it must have been good he though and if there ever got to be a next time he would not only have her, but both of them if they agreed on that – he better start with her and then asking if she was up for his idea of having both of them, but only if they were single – he shouldn’t ruin anything. 

She didn’t hear from him that day, the next day either, one day after another went by and still not a single sign of life from him to her. 

She knew he was busy and she definitely didn’t want to look desperate so she was not going to text him even though she wanted to, instead she saw all the videos she could possibly find from all the other shows, he was absolutely brilliant, perfect in every way and the way he shined on the stage….. she missed him so much, it wasn’t fair, she needed him, wanted him so bad, and the worst part of it all – she couldn’t do anything about it, well she could text him – but then again she wouldn’t disturb him or seem desperate, even though it was exactly what she was. 

Every time he stood on the stage and did ”Radio Gaga” he thought about her, looking over the crowd, he missed her among the audience, but when the show was over he was to exhausted and all he could think about was to get some sleep so he was ready for the next show, it was the same feeling every night and it rolled on again and again, night after night, until finally one evening, where he actually didn’t feel like he was about to collapse after the show. 

He scrolled through the pictures on his phone looking after something good to post on his Instagram page when he came along a series of selfie pictures with her and a few with Duncan. 

His mind instantly sent him back to the night when he saw them among the audience, the backstage chat, the pub and then the day after when he was all alone with her, having her, kissing her and when she begged for more…. 

He knew he had to call or text her soon, time has just went by so fast, he actually felt a bit awful for not contacting her sooner, but he have been so exhausted – he decided to text her it seemed to be a better idea, since he didn’t knew what time it was in her part of the world anyway. 

When she received a text that evening, she didn’t check it right away, she was out having fun with some friends, it was the first time in a long period she felt a bit alive again, it had taken her some time to get better, she had made up with herself that Adam has completely forgotten about her and what they have shared, at least that was what she told herself, she couldn’t share anything with the girls and Duncan already knew everything, but this night he was out with Simon, so when some of the girls asked if she was up for a night out with drinks and dance she said yes, regretting it admittedly, but now she was glad she did go anyway, she could not stay home waiting for Adam to call her…. 

Well that was her though until the alcohol hit her. 

She found herself in a corner of the bar, looking around, everywhere she looked she saw his face, comparing all the other guys to Adam. 

NO she was definitely not over him yet, what they have had was a more powerful lust than anything else she had experienced and apparently it was still deep buried in her mind, what should she possibly do? 

With her drunk mind all she could think about was one thing and that was to call him, ask him what the fuck was going on, why she haven’t heard from him. 

She picked up her phone ready to call him, but someone snatched it out of her hands, before she managed to do so, she was just about to get angry when she looked up and saw Duncan standing there and Simon was next to him. 

”What do you think you’re doing”? – saying that while looking at Duncan. 

”Saving you from doing anything stupid” – Duncan answered. 

”WHAT!?!” – flames of anger was lightning up her eyes ”I was NOT about to do anything stupid” 

Duncan took a quick look at her phone and said ”you where about to call Adam, ain't gonna happen when you’re drunk – let’s get you home and tomorrow when you are sober you will have your phone back and you will thank me for stopping you” 

She just stared at him, angry, but followed along, saying goodbye to the girls and got into the car, Simon was not a drinker so he drove. 

Dropping her off at her place, Duncan followed behind, helping her inside and tucked her in bed. 

”I’m still angry at you” – she said. 

”You’ll thank me tomorrow” – he sat next to her on the bed leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, ”sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow, when you’re up and ready to pick up your phone”


	16. Chapter 16

When she woke up the next morning it was with a hangover, she didn’t remember how she got home, until she went into the kitchen to get some water and some pills for her headache, her keys was on the table and a note stuck under it saying ”your phone will be at my place” it was from Duncan and she suddenly remembered it, she really hoped she didn’t had make that call….. 

Adam haven’t heard a single word from her since he texted her last night, well he wasn’t into the whole timezone things so he hoped to hear from her soon, but what to expect? He haven’t been good to be in touch, he just hoped she still wanted him, if not he could only blame himself. 

Knocking on the door at Duncan’s place, she hoped he was up, Simon opened and let her in, just as Duncan showed up ”How are you feeling today” – he asked. 

”A bit of a headache and I’m extremely thirsty, do you have any water”? – she responded. 

Duncan handed her a glass and went after her phone, handed it to her and said ”Now it’s a good time to thank me” 

Looked at him, she just said ”did I make any calls”? – ”nope, I snatched your phone before you had the time to” 

”All right good to hear, then thank you for stopping me” – she said. 

Duncan looked at her saying ”anytime, by the way, you might wanna sit down before you check your phone” 

She glazed at him wondering what that was about, but still took a chair, it was fine by her, her feet and legs was hurting after all the dancing last night, so it was a relief to sit down. 

She nearly got a heart attack, when she opened her phone, there was a text from Adam and it made her heart skip a beat. 

That’s why Duncan had said she needed to sit down, while she read it, she could hear his voice in her mind. 

All of her memories of them together floated around, well she didn’t forget them or she COULDN’T forget them, she realized that last night, so to finally hear from him was a relief. 

When she was done reading, she had tears in her eyes, mostly because she missed him even more now and part of it was the fact that he haven’t completely forgot about her. 

The worst part of it was that she didn’t know what to answer him, she was split between the fact that she was mad at him for not contacting her sooner and full of joy because he had contacted her now, there was a bunch of mixed emotions going on inside her for now, so she stood up said goodbye to Duncan and Simon and went home.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam was getting frustrated, why haven’t she answered him yet? 

He did apologize for not writing sooner, he had told her that he missed her and hoped they could meet up at the last leg of the tour, hell he had even offered to pay for her travelling just to see her again, was it because of that she didn’t answer? Did it make her feel like she was just a booty call? 

His mind was going crazy, he really hoped to hear from her soon. 

On her way home, she had been thinking about how to answer Adam and she had already started a dusin of texts to him and deleted them all again, she really didn’t know what to tell him. 

Sure she missed him and there was nothing she would rather do than spend the last part of the tour with him, not to mention the nights they could have together, but she could not help but feel as though she was just some kind of adversity for him and he did only write because he was feeling horny. 

Why else would he had waited SO long before he contacted her and offered to pay for her trip as well. 

She kept thinking of how it was to be with him again and couldn’t help but feel a bit lost, she wanted to be close to him again, wanted to feel him, kiss him and touch him. 

By the time she got home she had made up her mind, she didn’t care if he made her feel like she was booty call, she missed him and her desire for him was stronger than anything – she HAD to see him again. 

That night he shined brighter than ever on stage, he had finally heard from her and she wanted to come around, his heart felt light, his mind was full of happiness, never had it felt SO good to be him. 

He couldn’t wait for her to come around. 

When she told Duncan what her plans was, he just shake his head. 

”You know you’ll be miserable again when you have to leave him one more time – right”? 

”I’ll take the pleasure with the pain, I miss him and I wanna see him again, at least this time we will have some more time together” – she looked at him, knowing he was right, but it was her choice, Adam was all she needed right now. 

”You know I won’t stop you” – Duncan said. 

Adam was at the airport to pick her up and there was not a single person who had noticed him, well he did decisive himself good, wearing sweatpants, an over sized hoodie, sunglasses and some very worn out trainers, before he went to the airport he had taken a moment to sent her a photo of how he looked so she could find him. 

He was good at that stuff, well he needed to be if he sometimes needed to walk alone. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her again, it felt like ages since they last said goodbye to each other, but yet here she was right in front of him walking towards him, she had a big smile on her face when she saw him, he loved that smile, it was so beautiful. 

Once again he regretted that he didn’t write earlier, he had really missed her. 

Opened his arms to welcome her, she walked right into them and then she melted, it just felt so right to be there again. 

He looked down at her and smiled, hugged her tighter, he almost couldn’t loosen his grip again, it was so damn good to have her back in his arms. 

When she saw him at the airport, she felt a strangely kind of relief, she didn’t realize she had been holding her breath before she was in his arms and exhaled. 

Being back in his arms she knew that she was exactly where she wanted and needed to be, all of her thoughts about being ”used” disappeared just like the wind had blown them away. 

Gosh it felt so right and she didn’t care it had taken him so long to write, at least he had. 

Looking into her beautiful eyes again, he then leaned down to give her a kiss, it was filled with all the love, need and hunger for her, he got lost in it and just let it go on, when he let go of her lips so they both could breathe it was not with his good will, he wanted more. 

Kissing him again was like heaven, her knees got weak, heat was running through her entire body and it felt like she was flying. 

She had missed him more than she wanted to admit. 

When he let go of her, she felt a bit dizzy, but she have never been so happy, to go and see him again was one of the best decisions she had ever made, sure she wouldn’t like to leave him again, but she wouldn’t think about that now, now she just wanted to enjoy the time they would have together for the next couple of days. 

When he took her hand and they walked to the car, she didn’t want to think about the fact that she had to leave him soon, there would be enough time afterwards to feel the sorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

They only managed to get into the car and then he was all over her again, licking and biting her lips, forced her mouth open so his tongue could enter, played with her, he didn’t even think about taking it slow this time, she was wearing a skirt so he had easy access, he pushed it up so he could feel her inside, her panties were already wet and when he slipped a finger inside her she almost lost the tiny control she still had over her body, he loved the fact that he still had that kind of effect on her. 

This time he only played with her, got her up on the verge of an orgasm then stopping and restarted, he enjoyed being so dominant she could not take anymore and begged him to take her, he was shaking his head and told her ”You have to wait till we’re in the room” took his hand back and rolled down her skirt again she was frustrated and wildly horny all at once, how could he do this to her? 

She wanted him NOW, she could not wait, but if she should feel like this, well so should he. 

She started unzipping his pants, this time he did not protest and then she got down on him so she could give him a blow job, he groaned as she sucked and licked him until he could not concentrate anymore ”MORE” he groaned, he was just about to surrender when she stopped, looked at him and said ”Now we both are on the verge of frustration and horny” 

She smiled cheeky at him when she said it and her eyes were on fire, she was SO horny. 

How could she do this to him? Well he started it, she just finished it, now he couldn’t wait until they were back in the room, he had condoms in his pocket, so he could do her in the car if he wanted to, but he knew they soon would be at the hotel, he just had to do her up against the wall then, starting in the elevator… 

The elevator was empty, just as he had hoped, he pushed her into the corner, held a hand on her chest, when he did that he could feel her heartbeat rise, grabbed her jaw and tipped her head to one side, then pressed his lips against hers with a wildness she haven’t experienced before. 

He slowly let a hand slide up against her legs and when he reached the inside of her thighs, her skin felt like it was burning all over where his fingers had caressed her on the way up, he reached her panties and pulled them aside, he once again let his finger slip into her, she moaned loudly, thank god that there were no other in the elevator. 

He let go of her jaw and reached for her hair, pulled her head back and kissed her neck, bite her gently and left marks, so everyone could see she was non-available. 

Having him this close again, letting his fingers fuck her, she tried to hold it back, but couldn’t, she moaned, tilted her head back and cried out the pleasure when he made her come, it was an intense orgasm, she needed a moment to calm down, but he didn’t give her one. 

They have reached the floor were he had his room, so he let his hands off her and took her hand instead, leading her to the room and slammed the door open, swept her up in his arms and carried her inside, she held her arms around his neck and legs on both sides of his hips, she could feel his hard dick and wanted to rip off his pants. 

He closed the door with his foot and banged her up against the wall while holding her up, kissing her - lips, neck, collarbone they all got marked, by the time he sat her down she was horny again. 

She kneed down and removed his sweatpants and underwear, freed his hard dick and took him in her mouth, sucked and licked him until he swelled and pulsed, coming in her mouth, he was surprised it took him such a short amount of time. 

Satisfied with what she had done she swallowed it all before letting him lose. 

”Holy shit” – he said ”that was kinda embarrassing – fuck” 

”I take it as a compliment” – she said, looking at him, her eyes were on fire, as she grabbed his dick, kneed down again and started to give him another blow job. 

He quickly got hard again, pulled her up and kissed her hard and demanding. 

When she got a chance to breathe, she looked at him saying – ”Fuck me, I want to feel you move inside me again” 

He turned her around so she faced the wall, ripped open one of the condoms and got himself ready, he slid slowly inside her, pulled part ways back and then banged into her again, she let go of a gasp, making him stop temporarily ”are you okay” – he asked. 

”Don’t you dare to fucking stop now” – she said with a slightly broken voice. 

”Wouldn’t dream about it” was all he answered… 

She had to put her hands against the wall so she didn’t slammed into it while he was fucking her, it felt so good to have him again and it didn’t take long before she had to surrender, her back arched and her head was falling back, screaming his name as she came, she tighten up around him and he found it hard to keep the rhythm, he had no choice and followed her, groaning when he came. 

They stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath while he was still inside her. 

He slid out, turned her around so she faced him and kissed her again. 

She really had missed him, when she stood there facing him, she took a minute to look into his beautiful blue eyes, as always they took her breath away, she let a hand run through his hair and pulled his head down just a bit so she could kiss his lips, she had missed being this close to him. 

Letting go of him again, he looked at her and asked ”do wanna go for a shower? I could really need one” 

Thinking about it she could really need one too…. 

So she decided to join him, it could easily get naughty. 

He took of his clothes so he stood naked in front of her, she could not move, standing there and admiring his body, she just stood still and ate him with her eyes thinking of all the things they could do – he looked at her and said ”do you like what you see”? She was taken back to reality and excused herself. 

”Sorry didn’t hear you, I was busy fantasizing” – ”well why don’t you join me then, maybe we can do something about your fantasies” – flashed his sexy smile and went into the shower. 

Wondering what he was thinking about she quickly removed her own clothes and joined him. 

She barely made it in the shower before he took full control and pushed her up against the wall, making sure she couldn’t move, unless he wanted her to, he was strong enough to hold her, lust run through her again and before she had a chance to move, he pressed his entire body against hers, pulled her head back and began to lightly touch her throat with his lips before he began to kiss her slowly at the same time his hands began to slide slowly down her back only to end at her ass, he grabbed it and let a finger touch her asshole just to see how she reacted to it, he would like to fuck her there too, but only if she agreed, she did not ask him to stop, but he wanted to know if it was okay. 

”Is this weird to you” – he asked. 

”I’m not sure” – she said ”I have never been asked before. 

She had just admitted to him that she was an ass virgin, now he just wanted it even more, the idea of being her first there, put him on fire. 

”Let me try something I’ll be right back” 

Rushed out of the shower and came back with some lube, he opened it and slicked up his fingers. 

”If this is to much for you let me know, I don’t wanna hurt you in anyway” – he said right before he started rubbing over it again. 

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 

”Relax” – he told her ”If you want me to stop then I’ll” 

He could feel that she started to relax with every stroke and by the time he could hear her moan with every touch he was satisfied and slowly slid a finger inside her. 

Her breath caught, then she released a low groan of appreciation. 

It was a weird feeling, but at the same time it felt amazing, when he took another finger in use, her lust after him rose and her heart started beating faster, she let out a deep moan and he almost lost the tiny control he had left, no he wouldn’t do her in the shower, not there, considering he would be her first, he wanted to make her feel safe and the fact that he could better stop if she wanted to, made him decide that it should be in the bed instead. 

He slowly pulled both fingers out, looking at her he could see that she was lit up by lust. 

”How was it for you” – he asked. 

”Weird, but amazing at the same time, why did you stop”? 

”If we gotta do this, we’ll do it in the bed, I can better control it there, it’s easier to stop it if we lay down, beside that I don’t wanna hurt you, your first time should feel safe” 

That made sense to her, but she was still horny, but this time he all ready knew that, he kissed her deeply and reached out for a condom, handed it to her so she could make him ready this time, when he was he lifted her up, made sure she was holding onto him and let her slid down on his dick, until she let out a gasp, he then lifted her up a bit and pushed into her again, bended a bit in his legs so she could stand with her legs on each side of his, banged into her again until she cried out the pleasure, continued a bit and pushed into her one last time, he followed her, groaned her name and leaned his head on her neck, catching his breath. 

The day was almost over, but this time she didn’t have to leave, they still had a good amount of time together all the things they could do and all the sex they could have, he liked that.


	19. Chapter 19

This time she had stage view, there was more that enough benefits by being his lover. 

He was glorious as always on stage, but this night he shined brighter than she have ever seen. 

She haven’t had much time with him that day, because he was at the arena to do sound check, well they have had half of the day together and when she woke up next to him this morning she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she watched him sleep for a little while, he was so handsome even there, just lying next to him was peaceful, she loved it and it made her feel complete, she wished she could wake up next to him every day, but she knew it was impossible. 

It was late afternoon when she joined him again, he had been at the arena since noon and she had been out shopping. 

The time she had spent with him backstage had been an experience that she never would forget, she have enjoyed being a part of the backstage life, even though it was a bit stressful and she had asked him more than once if she should leave so he could concentrate on getting ready, but just as many times as she had asked he had said no, he wanted her to hang around and if people had asked who she was, she was a friend learning about life behind the scenes. 

When they finally have had some time alone between everything that have happened, they have spent it together, he have said she made him feel calm, they have kissed a lot, but didn’t have time for more than that, but she knew as soon as they would be back in the hotel after the show they would most likely end up having sex anyway and when he strutted around on the stage, he was owing it, it was like a private show and she was lit, his appearance could still turn her body on fire, he just had that effect on her. 

He was SO good looking that night, she wanted to sneak down between his clothing changing every time, just to look, but she knew it had to go fast, so she didn’t move, she just enjoyed the show. 

It was a great show and the arena was full of energy, the audience rocked with him and she danced in her seat, mimed along with almost every song, but right in that moment he sang Radio Gaga she missed being on front row, maybe next show, if he let her. 

When the show was over she followed him down to the changing room, it had been an awesome show and he had been on fire, he was sweaty and tired, but still had energy to fuck her up against the wall, he couldn’t wait until they were back at the hotel, so when they reached his changing room he locked the door and ripped open her pants, getting himself ready and banged her up against the wall so he could fuck her, he barely made it in before he came, he was so horny so to feel her inside and feel her tighten up around his dick was enough this time. 

”I’ll take revenge and fuck you properly later” – he said looking at her, when he pulled out. 

”I’m looking forward to that” – she answered him. 

Getting out of the arena and into the car, she looked at him, reached for his head so she could kiss him, this time he let her control it, he wanted her to and she enjoyed it, biting him gently, let her tongue lick his bottom lips where she did bite him and when he opened up for her she didn’t hesitate before she forced his mouth more open so she could kiss him deeply, he actually found it a bit surprising that he enjoyed it, she was a great kisser and it didn’t bother him to let her take control this time, maybe he should let her take control in bed as well, he kinda liked that idea. 

He was a bit tired, so letting her have the control in the bed tonight was a brilliant idea. 

He needed a quick shower after the show, before getting ready to sleep, he let her know that he was a bit tired so if she wanted him she would have to do the work, it meant being on top of him, riding him, controlling the rhythm and making him moan under her. 

She loved that idea, she had secretly hoped that she could do this to him one day, so having him telling her, that now she had exactly that chance she didn’t even have to think twice about it. 

Coming fresh out the shower only with the towel around his waist, he was nearly attacked by her, she almost couldn’t wait to have him under her, she took his hand and pulled him after her into the bed, leaning down on her knees removed the towel and found him hard and ready, took him in and started to give him a blow job, he had to stop her, it was to good 

”if you don’t stop now, then I’m gonna come in your mouth” – he said between his moans 

”Please stop I wanna come inside you instead” – he begged her. 

She stopped and took a deep breath – ”all right then” 

Then she pushed him down on the bed, found a condom and made him ready, when she slid slowly down on him, tightening up around him it almost made him come, she slid all the way down and moaned a bit, it was so good to be on top of him this time, getting herself in just the right position, she started to ride him, first slowly, then beginning to set a rhythm she could hold, it was SO good and it didn’t took her a long time before she started to feel the orgasm coming, tried to hold it back, but she couldn’t, she got out of rhythm and fell down on him, apologized to him, he didn’t mind – moved his hands down to her hips and moved her back and forward – one last push and he came, falling down on the madras again – holding her tight, before she climbed off him – he then whispered to her ”sleep well – see you tomorrow” kissed her goodnight and fall fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When he woke up the next morning, she wasn’t next to him. 

Feeling a bit confused and dizzy after the show last night, the private show after – he just wanted her to be there, so they could cuddle up and maybe catch a few hours of sleep before he had to do it all over again. 

He found her curled up on the sofa with a book, she didn’t hear or see him – so he could slowly come near her, stood right in front of her he spoke ”missed you when I woke up and you weren’t there, why weren’t you in the bed?” she nearly jumped a half mile ”OH SHIT – Adam you scared me” – her heart was beating fast when she inhaled air to get her pulse under control again. 

”Don’t you ever do that again – I nearly got a heart attack” she throw a pillow after him - whispering ”oh shit” again. 

So she wanted it that way, a small pillow fight, or he was reading her completely wrong? Well it could be the chance, only one way to find out, he picked up the pillow and threw it after her ”you didn’t answer me?” – he said looking at her. 

”I couldn’t sleep so I climbed very silent out of bed, took my book and sat down here, haven’t moved since, because I didn’t want to wake you, I guess you need all the sleep you can get, but now you’re up can we get some breakfast, I’m really hungry” 

Throwing a pillow after him again, she giggled a bit and stood up. 

”You know you could just have ordered something from the room service right, you didn’t have to wait on me” 

”I know, but I wanted to wait until you were up, as I said, I didn’t want to wake you” 

”All right, let’s get something to eat then….. unless” 

”Unless what?” 

He didn’t say anything, but then he bend down and picked up the pillow – throwing it after her again, he was in a playful mode and one look at her showed him she was up for it, he liked that she was a playful soul and once again he was happy he made that decision to meet her back then, but also regretting it have took him so long to write to her again after their first time, she has been a great company and during the last few days she has also become a more close friend and not just only a lover. 

He would miss her when she was gone again, but this time he promised himself to keep in touch with her more often than last time. 

Having so much fun they didn’t got anything to eat before noon and they both agreed to take a short nap before Adam had to be at the arena to do soundchecks again. 

Laying in his arms, with her head on his chest before she was falling asleep was the best feeling ever, listening to his heartbeat and his breathing was so comforting and it didn’t take her long before she was sleeping again. 

When they laid there and he could hear she was relaxing, he knew next time he would go on tour he needed her there, he had made up his mind, but he had to hire her or something like that, he just couldn’t expect that she could take 3 months or more off from work to go on tour with him? Beside that she needed her work so she could pay her rent, but he wanted her to be there and not only for a week or two. 

Falling asleep thinking on what he could do so she could be there next time, he could only come up with one solution and that would be to hire her as a personal assistant or something like that, he just knew he needed her there. 

He didn’t have time to talk with her about it before he had to rush to the arena, they have been sleeping way to long, he barley had the time to say goodbye to her before he had to run out of the room. 

”See you there” was all he manage to say. 

She called his driver when she was ready to go, this time she wanted to be among the audience during the show, she just wasn’t sure he would agree on that, she just had to stand her ground, she had missed it last night especially when he did Radio Gaga. 

Reaching the arena, she had her backstage – all access – VIP card ready, that was the only way to get in, she definitely didn’t expect the security staff to remember who she was, especially when Adam wasn’t there with her. 

It was a surprise how fast it was to get in this time, an access card like that was all she needed, yesterday it haven’t been that easy, maybe they remembered her face after all. 

She was lead to his changing room as always and knocked on the door, called him Mr. Lambert, he had specific told her to do so, when there was other people around her, he still didn’t wanted anyone to know who she was, it wasn’t their business. 

When he opened the door and let her in, he looked a bit stressed out, but as soon as he closed the door and she approached him to give him a hug he relaxed, she was finally here and she made him feel calm, he held her close and leaned down for a kiss as always she welcomed him, if there was one thing she couldn’t get enough of it was the feeling of his lips against hers – it made her melt every single time. 

She found it a bit hard to tell him that she wanted to be among the audience tonight, but she had to, as expected he didn’t liked that idea – ”Why”? He had to ask. 

”I missed it last night, especially when you did Radio Gaga” – ”it was great to see it from the stage, but standing down there would be amazing it’ll feel like the first time when you stood there close to me, making me feel like I was about to past out” 

He looked at her ”So you want to feel like that again”? – she nodded, he looked at her ”You know I can do that right now” he winked and smiled – ”Yes” she answered him breathlessly. 

He knew he already managed to take her breath away, it was so easy to do, one look, one move and she was struck, he came closer and she was not okay, but instead of doing anything to her, like she had expected – he just whispered to her ”Then why don’t you let me”? – she was screaming inside, her whole body wanted him, she just had to control it, she wasn’t even thinking when she answered him – ”I want you to do that to me when I’m down among the audience instead” – ”Be careful what you wish for” was all he said before he pressed his lips against hers. 

Letting her go so she could be among all the other VIP and early access people so she could get just the spot she wanted center stage at the end of the catwalk. 

She knew he would stop around that area, but then again he would stop in front of her anyway. 

Standing there waiting for the show to start she snapped him a picture of were she was, she knew he probably wouldn’t answer so she put her phone on silent and put it away in her pocket, shortly after she received a reply from him it was a picture of an empty chair with the words ”miss you here” written across it. 

She was overwhelmed by all sort of feelings in that moment, part joy, sadness and happiness, her emotions was playing with her mind, she just wanted to leave the spot she had and be back in the backstage area with him, but at the same time she couldn’t wait to see him from the floor area again. 

It was all to much for her, she just had to put herself together, she knew that she would be with him shortly after the show was over and that made her indescribable happy, but at the same time she was sad because she missed him, how was it possible to feel like that in such a short amount of time? – she had only been away from him in like 2 hours or so, it would be a really long time waiting. 

The show was well going on and he have been out on the catwalk more times than what he normal would do, he wanted to see if she enjoyed it – well he knew she would, he had been acting more sexier than he intended to, but it was a big pleasure for all the fans, never had he sensed or heard so much screaming, but the best part was when he several times caught her eyes, flirting the hell out of it – he had warned her, but he loved to see just how affected she would be. 

When he reached that part in Radio Gaga, where he was walking around and clapping hands with the crowd, he had to resist the temptation to kiss her when he reached her spot – only because he knew he couldn’t do it, instead he stood as close to her as the fence allowed him to, he had put on a good amount of the perfume he knew she liked and it worked out very well. 

She nearly passed out when he stood in front of her flashing his sexy smile and OH MY! That perfume he was wearing, she remembered the smell from the first night, sweet memories followed along, especially the ones they shared the day after, she could feel her heart starting beating faster, lust jolted through her, her breathing increased and she just wished the moment would last forever. 

He was about to move on, but before he did so – he looked her deep in the eyes, but only for a few seconds then he winked and went by. 

That was it, she couldn’t take anymore, how could he do this to her? She was on fire and he was the only one who could do anything about it, she just had hold on and wait until the show was over.


	21. Chapter 21

He knew exactly what he had done to her – she had been warned, but she wasn’t listing to him. 

Before he went on, he had noticed the fire burning in her eyes, that was why he had held the eye contact a bit longer than he intended to and winked to her when he walked away, he couldn’t resist the temptation to do so. 

He had also noticed that she was close to passing out in the moment he stood in front of her – he hoped she wouldn’t do so, still he quickly talked to the main security staff in between cloth changing and asked them to keep an eye on her, just in case. 

When he entered the stage again to do the last numbers, it was a relief for him to see her still standing up, she haven’t passed out after all, he knew his appearance have had a lot to do with the fact it almost happend. 

He still had that grip on her, he was happy that the show was almost over, the faster he could get off the stage, the faster he could have her all alone again. 

He couldn’t rush it, he never could when he was on stage, regardless if he was solo or with Queen, but he could try a bit, yet he didn’t knew that when the confetti was being blowed up in the air, she was already halfway out of the arena and on her way backstage. 

She couldn’t wait to see him so she had decided to surprise him in his dressing room, when the confetti was blowing up in the air she saw a chance to leave – he wouldn’t notice it anyway. 

Walking as fast as she could to get through the crowd, she FINALLY made it through and found a security who could let her into the backstage area again. 

She knew were to go and one last look at the stage before she walked though the door showed her that he still was on stage, getting the well deserved applause just as he was supposed to. 

Entering his dressing room without him being there was a bit weird for her and she resisted the temptation to sneak around in his stuff. 

When he got to his dressing room, he was sweating his ass off, he really had gave it his all tonight, now all he should do was wait a bit for her, when he opened the door she was already there – he looked at her saying ”my my, what a nice surprise, didn’t expect to find you here” 

She smiled and approached him to give him a kiss. ”I thought I would surprise you, so I left the arena when you were done singing and the confetti started” 

He was still sweaty and she could taste the salt on his lips when she kissed him, it reminded her of their first time and she still wasn’t over how he had been on stage, heat started running through her again and before she knew it she had started to open his pants, she couldn’t wait to feel him again… 

He started to get a bit cold, so he had to get some of the clothes off, but when they kissed he quickly got some heat back and he definitely didn’t mind when she started to take off his pants, he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. 

Wouldn’t even dream about letting her take the control this time either, he held her hands still and used his body weight to push her up against a wall, then continued to kiss her even more demanding than first attended to, he couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to, letting go off one of her hands so he could pull her head back and mark her again, it made her want him even more, did she really had to beg him again?!? 

He knew she liked being dominated easily and tonight he wanted to tie her so she had no chance of moving while he fucked her. 

For now he just have to do her on the couch or up against the wall, he decided on the last part since he already had her there, making himself ready he pulled up her dress and removed her panties, she was SO ready for him, he slid in pulled a bit back and banged into her again, she wanted it, needed to feel him like this, fucking her, they could take it slowly later, but for now this was what they both needed. 

Getting her on the verge of an orgasm, she wouldn’t hold it back – he made her more silence with a kiss and then he came. 

Standing there catching their breath he was ready for more – he would definitely tie her up later. 

Making it back to the hotel, they were both lit up – kissing like there was no tomorrow, they couldn’t get enough of each other, they barely made it in, before half of their clothes was off and when they reached the bed they were both naked, he pushed her down with his body against hers – laying on top of her, he got part ways up, so he could lay on his elbows and look her deep in the eyes, before he stood up and found a tie so he could tie up her hands, now he just needed something so he could tie her legs, found just what he needed and when he was done he looked at her ”can you move”? 

”Only a little” 

”Good let me know if it’s to tight” 

He looked down at her for short second it was an erotic sight for him, seeing her lying there tied up and almost unable to move, he climbed back in the bed to her and started to kiss and mark her all over her body, starting with her neck and moving slowly down, everywhere his lips touched her – she felt liked it burned and the more of her body he covered with kisses the more she started shaking – a fire started deep inside her and the fact that she could barely move was just making it even more intense. 

When he was hearing that her breathing got faster, he knew he was doing her just right. 

”Adam – please” she moaned ”take me – I can’t take it anymore” 

”Not yet love” he said ”I’m not done with you” 

Kissing and biting her softly even more and when he reached her inner tights he let his tongue slide slowly over her most vulnerable point, he had never done that before and she let out a broken sound of moans and small screams, she was lit beyond all limits – when he did it again it was more than she could handle and she started begging for more. 

He enjoyed hearing her like this, but he wanted her to beg for more, so he continued, he took his fingers in use instead this time and fucked her with them, making her come - not quite what he had intended to, but he was pleased anyway. 

Kissed her before standing up and loosen up her legs so she could move them again, he needed her legs to be free for he had planned next, he wasn’t tired at all and this time he wanted to see if she still liked to be touched there. 

”Bend your legs” he said and she did. ”All right let me know if any of the next things will be to much for you” 

He found some lube, slicked up his fingers and began to touch her again, he had done it before – she just needed a few moments to get use to that feeling again, it still felt good and a bit strange. 

As long as she didn’t protest, he assumed it was okay and continued stretching her open, first with one, then two fingers – her breath caught and she tighten up – he stopped ”you’re sure you’re okay with this”? He asked 

”Don’t you fucking stop now – just give me a second” 

He could feel she relaxed again and then he continued, when he was satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt her when he entered, she was so horny again. 

He made himself ready, climbed between her legs and got into the right position, made sure she was relaxing before he stared. 

Looking at her again saying ”remember to stop me if this in anyway do not feel right or good for you” 

”I will – now would you fuck me already”? She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her again. 

He wanted to, but he would take it slow, this would be her first time and if she didn’t like it, it would be the last time he would have her there, he wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

”I’ll take it slow love – just relax” so that is what she did, he slid slowly inside her so she could get used to the feeling of having his dick in her ass, her muscles gripping him tight. After a moment, he pulled partway out, then thrusted back in slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt her. 

”Oh fuck” he heard her say and stopped admittedly ”Too fast”? – he asked ”NO – don’t even think about stopping” she answered. 

”Wouldn’t dream about it” – he then continued. 

Leaving her near a climax – she moaned loudly. 

”Fuck – do me faster” – she was under him willing and begging for more. 

He pulled her a bit up by the hips, placed her legs on each side of him and started to thrust in faster and deeper, moans of pleasure escaped her lips – she was near the edge and tried to hold it back, but she couldn’t, gripped the sheet – her back arched and her head fell back as she cried out the pleasure – saying his name, when he with one final thrust made her come – he followed her shortly after moaned her name as he came, he leaned down on top of her, his head buried next to her neck as he inhaled the smell of her, her perfume mixed with a slight sweat, he could never get enough of that smell and he had to remember everything about her, before he had to let her go again, whatever he liked it or not, their time together was almost over. 

As she laid there completely blissed out after what have been another part of the most amazing sex she ever had, she felt a sorrow – she knew they didn’t have much time left together and that fact hit her harder than she was prepared for, it wasn’t fair – it have been some of the best days of her life and now she had to leave him again soon. 

She let out a sniff – even though she didn’t want him to hear that she was about to cry. 

”Hey – after right, there will be time after” he said to her, ”let’s enjoy what we have as long as we have it” - He was still laying on top of her holding on to her like it was their last time together, he wanted to remember how well her body fitted with his, how right it felt to have her there, he pulled out and rolled around taking her with him, as they lay side by side looking at each other, he kissed her again – ”how was it for you” he asked also to get her mind somewhere else ”fucking amazing” was all she said – he could tell from the look in her eyes that she meant it. 

As she curled up against him with her head on his chest, she was again hit by the fact that they wouldn’t have so much time together as they used to have. 

”Life isn’t fair” – she said out loud, she didn’t intend to, she was just thinking it. 

He wasn’t surprised ”Life is never fair love” – ”I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone – but for now let’s enjoy what we have” 

Lazy kisses followed and she tried to fight the need to fall asleep, but eventually could feel that she was losing the battle. 

She yearned, kissed him again and mumbled ”love you” and then she was gone to dreamland. 

He found it extremely peaceful to have her right there next to him and as soon as her breathing got more steady and peaceful, he couldn’t fight it any longer, one final kiss on top of her head and he drifted away to dreamland.


	22. Chapter 22

The last few days had gone by way too fast, he have been having a break between 2 show and the time they had spent together was sweet memories in her mind, well mostly they had spent the time in bed – having sex, but they had also been out a bit to look around, he had also finally had the chance to ask her if she wanted to join him on the next tour around Europe for a payment of course – as his personal assistant, he didn’t expect her to get 3 or 4 months off from work fully paid and she still had a rent to pay, so that was the deal he could offer her, but she haven’t said yes yet, he kind of expected her to jump right in, but of course she needed to discuss this with her boss as she needed an assurance that she would have her job back afterwards, beside that he still haven’t planned the next tour yet, so she had plenty of time to figure it all out, but he secretly hope she would say yes. 

He also had found the gut to ask her if she ever have considered a threesome, he still had Duncan in mind from time to time and really wanted to have him in the bed along with her, if she wanted to. 

She had admitted to him that the idea of being in bed with 2 guys at once had crossed her mind several times and she liked it, she just felt like she haven’t been meeting the right ones yet to do it with. 

Duncan and her have also been talking about it from time to time, when they have been together, but when they decided to do something about it they have never found a guy they both wanted and beside that when Duncan or her was in a relationship they have agreed not to be together sexual, so it was a bit tricky. 

She didn’t tell that to Adam, but the thought of having both of her ”guys” in the same bed as her was something she really wanted to, so when Adam asked her about Duncan later that evening and he admitted that he had been thinking about having both of them in the same bed it was a nice surprise for her and she couldn’t wait for it to happen. 

Duncan was totally into Adam and have said more times than she could count that if ever he had the chance on him he would take it without a doubt. 

She just didn’t knew Adam was into to Duncan in that way, well Duncan was a hot guy and he might totally be Adam’s type for a single night or more, she just couldn’t picture them together as a couple and that might be a good thing, they were both to dominant for that. 

When they layed in bed later that night, both Adam and her knew that tomorrow was their last night together, it was the last gig and she had to travel home shortly after, she didn’t like that, she wasn’t ready to leave him again and she just knew she would me miserable when she was on her plane heading home. 

Adam wasn’t pleased with the fact either, but they had so different lifes and beside that he couldn’t promise her a future with him, his life was just to unpredictable to even make a promise, the only thing he could do was what he already had done – offering her a job on the next tour, he still needed an answer on that. 

”Love – are you sleeping”? – he asked, while stroking her back. 

”Not yet – why”? – she mumbled, followed by a yearn. 

”Wanna know if you have been thinking about what I’m offering you on the next tour”? 

She was suddenly wide awake – ”Do you need an answer on that tonight”? 

”I would love to know what your plans are” – he answered her back. 

”If everything goes well for me, I would love to join you” – he lighted up in a beautiful smile when she said that – ”but I can’t say anything for sure yet – need to talk with my boss” Adams smile faded a bit again, when he heard that, even though he already knew she had to clear it. 

”I really hope you can join me” – he said ”it would mean everything to me” 

She looked at him ”if I can love – then I’ll, I have no doubt on that” he could see in her eyes that she meant it and it gave him a happiness he couldn’t describe, he leaned in for a kiss and as always she welcomed him. 

It never ended there, the passion they were feeling for each other was strong and every time he kissed her, her body started an inner fire – she was still overwhelmed by that, it was an intense and amazing feeling – he could just do that to her, it was another thing she would miss when she had to leave him again. 

She was a bit afraid that she would never find anyone who could do exactly what he could do to her or turn her on like he could, a sorrow went through her mind again…. 

”Hey after – remember” – he had stopped what he was doing and looked at her. 

”Yeah – sorry” she said, trying to flash a smile, it was only a half one he got. 

He knew she was sad, hell he was feeling the same way, maybe not as powerful as her, he just knew he would miss her, but for now he was determined to make her forget that she would miss him – at least for tonight. 

He continued to kiss her entire body, letting his fingers lightly touch her were his lips has just left, then continued – when he was done he started to gently bite her, which was leaving marks all over, the sensation was way to much and she had to stop him for a bit, she couldn’t control her body, it was shaking like it never had done before, her heart was racing and she could hear her pulse beating, but he only stopped for a short amount of time, then continued where he left. 

At the same time he had his hands between her legs – caressing her, she was more than ready for him, then she started to beg him again. 

”Not yet love” he mumbled – lips against her neck. 

”Please – can’t take it much longer” she said partly between her moans. 

That was when he slowly slid a finger inside her ass. 

”Adam” – she said with a broken voice filled with pleasure. 

He smiled cheeky and continued doing her, until he was satisfied, he made himself ready and slid into her, this time he didn’t go as slow as he had usually done and she didn’t complain, instead she begged for more, faster, harder – until she came more intense than ever, screaming out the pleasure followed by his name, he followed shortly after, buried his face at her neck and inhaled her sent, he wanted to remember it more than ever, the day after tomorrow he had to say the final goodbye to her and he didn’t know when they would be able to meet again. 

It was the last show on the tour and the feeling was a bit bittersweet, but as always he gave it his all, she was among the audience again, she had insisted to be there – she was in her favorite spot, center b-stage so she could see everything. 

Adam was up there singing his ass off, flirty as always – it was always a pleasure to see him perform. 

He knew where she was standing and couldn’t resist flirting with her, but as always he kept it as a part of the show so it wasn’t to obvious what he was doing, but she knew and that was enough for him – beside that he loved doing it because he knew how she reacted on it. 

After the show she would be all his again and even though it would be for the last time in a long period – he looked forward to it, the only part that hurted him the most was the fact that he knew he wouldn’t be able to say a proper goodbye to her at the airport, it had to be at the hotel and it didn’t fit him well, but that was the way it had to be, he wouldn’t take the risk to expose himself -or her, for the paparazzi IF they would be there, it was and had always been the deal between them, ever since they first had meet up and started this ”relationship” they had agreed on that. 

When the show reached the end, she was in tears it had been an emotional ride for her and beside that she also knew it would be their last night together, it was all a bit to much for her, the fans around her didn’t seem to notice the mess she was in – it was the good part of it and if anyone asked her she would just say it was because it was the last show and she didn’t knew when she would see another one. 

This time she stayed until the end so she could him leave the stage and when the people started to disappear around her and the arena people tried to clear the place, she was going to the backstage area, she didn’t want to wait another second, considering that they didn’t have much time left together, when she walked she tried to vibe away her tears. 

She entered his changing room, only to find it empty, he was probably hanging out with Brian and Roger, it meant she had more time to make herself look a little less like a mess, so she just decided to wait on him. 

After what felt like several hours, but only was minutes he was back. 

He found her in a chair, scrolling through her phone, she didn’t hear him first and when she looked up to see him standing there, she got a minor chock – he just bend down to kiss her. 

”You weren’t here when I came back after the show” he said. 

”No I stayed till the end this time – beside that I was in a total mess” 

”You have been crying” – it was not a question. 

”What gave me away”? – she said 

”Your make-up isn’t on point and your nose is a bit red” – he smiled and looked at her, seeing her smile back at that comment was all he needed – she was in a better mood for now. 

She stood up so she could be in his arms again she needed to be close to him. 

They stood there in each other arms for a while, kissing, holding each other close – until he couldn’t resist to go all masculine on her and pushed her up against a wall, getting more and more dominant – she certainly didn’t complain, instead she let him do it – letting him take completely control, but instead of doing her up against the wall like he had done so many times before he looked at her – ”Should we head back to the hotel and finish this”? 

She was a bit confused about that, but nodded and reached out to kiss him again, he let her – before he took over again, playing with her, getting her on the edge of begging for more, stopped and then restarted, until she begged him to take her. 

He almost couldn’t resist, but he was a bit tired and he knew if he surrendered now he might not be able to finish this in bed and that is what he wanted to. 

”Not yet love – you’ll have to wait until we are back at the hotel” he answered to her begging. 

She was frustrated, but she let him decide, he then quickly changed into something more relaxing, but she could still see the clearly evidence in his pants that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. 

When they finally was back at the hotel all he wanted was actually to sleep, the show had drained him from energy, but when they both was laying there naked next to each other he somehow managed to find some energy so he could fuck her, not once – but twice it was the last resources he had left for that night, but she didn’t notice that, having sex with him was always good, he felled fast asleep holding her tight and when she was laying there with her head on his chest, feeling peaceful- the hard reality hit her, she had to say her final goodbye to him tomorrow and she didn’t know when she would see him again, tears started running and she didn’t know how to stop them again, the feeling of a heartbreak like that was not something she could imagine to handle. 

The worst part of it all, was she knew what she got into even before she let herself fall so hard for him, it had never been her intention to fall in love with him, but it was exactly what have happen, the whole idea about this should only have been for the fun and sex. 

Yet had she known that she would feel the misery of not being with him or knowing when she would see him again, the same happen last time as well and back then they only have had a day together – instantly she knew that Duncan had been right all the time, it would have been the best for her if she never had gone on this tour with him, but then again she had wanted too, she had missed Adam to much to say no to him. 

Life certainly wasn’t fair and now she had one more prove. 

She was crying quietly so she didn’t wake Adam again, she felled asleep while listing to his heartbeat and his relaxed breathing.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning came way too fast and when Adam woke up, he could see that she had been crying, he knew it would be hard for her to leave him and he hated that he couldn’t follow her to the airport and say the final goodbye to her there. 

Sure he would miss her too, but still he had a feeling that she would miss him even more than he ever could imagine, he just hoped she didn’t do anything stupid, because she was trying to get over him faster or something like that – he didn’t want her too, he hoped that she would take her time to try to find a way in her daily routine to heal slowly – if that was even an option for her, he didn’t knew how she would take it – if only they both knew when they could see each other again then it might would be easier for her. 

He promised himself once again to keep in touch with her more often, just to check up on her, letting her sleep a bit longer he lay there next to her holding her tight, she woke up slowly while he stroke her back and was happy to see him there next to her. 

Kissing her good morning, he asked her ”How are you holding up”? 

”Definitely not ready to leave” – ”Wish I could stay” she looked at him – all ready knew what his answer was even before he said it 

”I know love – but it isn’t possible – we both know that” 

In that moment she actually hated him a bit, his answers were so cold, but she also knew him better than that – she knew he didn’t mean it in that way, he would miss her too – he just didn’t show it as much as she did, it was like he was afraid to do so. 

She reached out so she could kiss him, she wanted to have every single memory about him as fresh in her mind as possible, he didn’t hesitate to welcome her kisses – he couldn’t say no – he wanted to remember how it felt to have her close to him, soon they would be in different countries very far from each other and the time zones would make it even harder for them to keep in touch, if only they knew when they would be able to see each other again….. 

They both have to leave the bed and get up so they could finish packing, she shouldn’t miss her flight home, for him it was another story he had a private jet waiting for him, but he still had to be there on time. 

All she wanted was to stay with him for as long a possible, she even wanted to accidentally miss her flight, just so she could be with him some more – but when she thought it through she knew that her plan for that would not work out very well, he already knew what time she had to be there, after all he was the one who have booked it all for her, it was just SO hard for her to know that she would have to leave him soon. 

Packing in silence, she looked at him every now and then, wanted to remember how he looked all natural without makeup and in relaxed clothing, although she had snapped several pictures of him just like that, still she wanted to remember how he looked today. 

It didn’t take her that long to pack, when she was done she walked over to him 

”Need any help”? – she asked. 

”Almost done – but thanks anyway” – he looked at her smiling. 

”All right” 

She sat down and looked at him – taking it all in, filling her mind with pictures of him, they still had time together and she wanted every second to last. 

Done packing he looked at her sitting there watching him, she lit up in a beautiful smile when he caught her eyes and all he could do was smile back at her, her smile always took his breath away and she felt exactly the same way. 

There was still time for them and he would make sure they used it very well. 

”Wanna join me in the shower”? – he asked, smiling cheeky. 

”I would never say no to that” – she smiled back, she could never resist that smile. 

Standing there looking at him strip down, heat rushed through her body like so many times before, it was pure lust. 

”Are you going to join me, when you’re done drooling over me”? – he grinned when he asked her. 

”Be right there and I was just admiring you” 

”Yeah right” – he said before stepping into the shower. 

Smart ass – she thought to herself when she followed him shortly after, but that was also one of things about him that made her love him even more, he was just so self confidence. 

As soon as she made it into the shower he was over her, she hardly managed to find out what was happening before it happen, yet she didn’t complain – how could she? 

He knew how she liked to be handled and dominated, after all they had spent a good amount of days together – this time he didn’t go easy on her, he wanted her to feel him even when she woke up in her own bed tomorrow, he started gently – but he couldn’t hold it, he was way to determined to make her remember him completely, although he already knew she would… 

Kissing, biting and marking her, along her neck, he was pleased to hear her moan – her heartbeat and pulse raised when he reached her collarbone leaving marks there as well. 

Letting one hand run slowly down along her back, she started to shake – it made him even more horny than he already was, he just didn’t wanted to give in yet – although it was though to hold it back. 

He needed to focus on not doing her right now, so he started to gently caressing her inner tights instead, letting a few finger slide inside her and fucking her – she moaned louder while saying his name and when she grabbed his neck and let a leg slide around his hip, kissing him deeply – he had to surrender, couldn’t hold it back any longer – he slid into her with more power than he intended to, a little gasp escaped her lips, but it was quickly replaced by even more moans, she wanted him so bad and he could not take it easy this time, he had to have her and the feeling was stronger than ever. 

Made sure she could barely move, he was holding her up against the wall while fucking her, holding the leg she had around his hip tight and banged into her again and again. 

She was on the very edge of coming when he pulled out, turned her around so she faced the wall this time, he then slid into her again and started all over. 

”Adam” she said with a broken voice, ”please – can’t take it much longer” 

OH he loved to hear her beg him. 

”Not yet love” – ”need you to remember me completely” But he knew he couldn’t hold it that much longer, with every contraction her body made, he was getting closer to the edge. 

When he finally let her come, he followed her – together they were trying to catch their breaths, he pulled out – turned her around and kissed her deeply. 

Even after that he still wanted her, or more specific – he wanted her ass. 

He couldn’t let her go, not before he have had her there one last time. 

Checking his phone when they were out of the shower and all dry, he could see that there still was time for more – every second left should be used wisely. 

Holding her hand he leaded her to the bed pushed her down with his body against hers, kissing her deeply and demanding – if she didn’t wanted him before, she sure did now – she couldn’t get enough of him. 

Laying there under him, she was trapped – he was strong and she couldn’t move, not that she had any intention in moving she wanted every second to last. 

He held her pinned down while kissing her very passionated until he found it hard to breathe, letting go off her lips he sat up between her legs and just admiring her for a few seconds before he started to gently stretch her open, she felt the heat and before her brain realized what was going on he was already inside her. 

”Oh gosh so good” – she heard herself say ”fuck – do me faster” he obeyed her words, but not too much, he didn’t want to come to soon, instead he pulled out turned her around and penetrated her from behind, getting her up so her back was against his chest, he was so deep inside her that she didn’t knew were he ended, it was a feeling like nothing else and when he started to move his hips so she could really feel him, all she saw was stars… 

After that it was even harder for her to leave, sadly she had too. 

Lying there next to each other for the last time, she tried her best to hold back the tears that was pressing on, she didn’t wanted him to see her cry, she would have plenty of time back home to do just that. 

Adam knew she appeared stronger than she was and he admired her for that, one more kiss and they had to get up, she had a flight to catch and so did he. 

When they stood there together in the arms of each other for the last time before she had to leave, he held her close and bend down to kiss her, he would miss her and what they have shared – thankfully he had the memories and quite a few pictures of them together and some of her alone. 

He had to let go of her because he knew that if he didn’t, she would stay – he had a car arranged to pick her up and drive her to the airport and she had to leave now. 

”Time to go love” – he said with sadness in his mind. 

”Not ready yet” – was all she answered, while holding on to him, it felt like she was drowning if she let him go of him. 

”You have to love – just know that I’ll miss you when you’re gone” 

She took a fast grip at his t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss full of passion and need – and then she felt lost. 

It almost killed her to leave him again, she knew she would feel this way, even before she got herself into this again, but that was a part of this ”agreement” she just didn’t knew how to handle another heartbreak. 

”You better keep in touch this time” – she looked at him and almost couldn’t hold her tears back. 

”I’ll” – ”I’m gonna miss having you around” – he said that with a sadness he never had felt before, was it the right thing to do? To let her go? His heart said NO, but his mind said YES – he was spilt between the decision he had made and the fact that he actually liked her a lot, like REALLY liked her. 

With one last hug and kiss they had to let go of each other. 

”I love you” – ”See you as soon as possible – bye for now” – when she said that she had to turn away and leave him, she didn’t look back, she couldn’t – she would had jumped straight back into his arms and when she stood in the elevator alone going down to the lobby she let loose, her tears started running and she couldn’t stop them, thankfully she didn’t have to check out, he would do that, all she had to do was to get into the car that was waiting and go to the airport, even that was something she really didn’t wanted too – every mile she got closer to the airport was another mile away from Adam…..


	24. Chapter 24

Duncan picked her up in the airport when she arrived back home, she had spent almost the entire flight crying, she was just glad she had been alone on her row of seats. 

She had tried to look better than she felt before she went through security and she had to face Duncan again, she could already hear him say ”I told you so” 

She had heard from Adam before she was boarding her flight, it had just made it even harder – she really didn’t want to leave. 

When she had landed safely she had almost admittedly texted Adam to let him know – now she just waited for a reply, she knew he was probably on his way home now so she didn’t expect to hear from him before tomorrow. 

When she passed security and have get her suitcase – Duncan stood there and waiting for her, it was nice to see him again he looked even better than before she went away it was good for him to date Simon. 

”Hey you” he said and gave her a hug, it was nice to see him again. 

”Hey” she smiled at him, trying her best not to let him see behind her mask – the only problem was that he knew her to well so he probably already knew that she wasn’t too happy, but he didn’t ask – he took her bag and together they walked out to the car. 

”So I thought Simon was coming along” – she said. 

”He had some work to do – don’t worry I haven’t broke up with him” he almost answered her next question, it was like he knew she would ask. 

”I wasn’t going to ask you about that – but good to know” 

”Yeah right – I know you, remember that?” 

”I just know you have been fast to break up with some of your former girls” 

”Well maybe it was because they weren’t right for me, you’re one of the few girls I dated it felt more right with, I guess this is why we kept on going as friends and part time lovers” 

”Maybe you’re right” – she smiled and leaned back in the seat – dreaming away. 

She was surprising quiet on the way home, but Duncan knew she was fighting an inner battle on not to cry, he saw the sadness in her eyes when he picked her up, but he also knew it wasn’t his battle to fight – when she wanted to talk or show her feelings he would be there like he always had been, he knew she would do the same for him. 

He shouldn’t question her actions or make her feel worse, although he wanted to say ”I told you so” he kept quiet and let her sit in silence. 

If she wanted to talk she would talk. 

”How have you been” – she asked him – ”anything new happen”? 

”So you wasn’t sleeping after all”? – he said – she was shaking her head. 

”You know just the usual stuff, working, spending time with Simon and hanging out with friends – not a big deal” 

He took a moment to pause before he asked her about the trip. 

When she only answered him with a one word sentence – he knew he shouldn’t ask more. 

”When you’re ready to tell me more about your short journey I’ll be listening” – he said and looked at her. 

”I know, thanks” – she was really struggling to hold her tears back, but they still had at least an hour more of driving before they were home, it became harder to keep them away. 

They finally hit her place and before she could say no to Duncan’s help he had already taken her small suitcase and helped her inside, giving her a hug before he left – he once again mentioned that when she was ready to talk he was only a call away. 

She thanked him once again and almost kicked him out – all she wanted for now was to be left alone so she could be alone with her sorrow. 

Duncan stood outside her door for several minutes after – all he needed was to hear her cry and he wouldn’t care about anything else than to be there for her, he had remembered his spare key so he didn’t have to kick the door open. 

He had already discussed this with Simon before he was going to the airport and he was completely understanding, Duncan was lucky to have a guy like him. 

That was when he heard it, it almost sounded like a wounded animal – he didn’t even hesitate before he locked himself inside again, he found her laying on the bed crying down in a pillow, she didn’t hear him and he didn’t say anything – he just lay down next to her putting his arms around her to comfort her. 

It took a long time for her to calm down, she cried until it felt like she had no tears left, Duncan had stayed with her until now and even though it wasn’t what she have wanted, she admitted to herself that she was glad he had been there. 

”Can you make it through the rest of the night without me here”? – he had to ask. 

”I think so” – she said, ”but can you stay – you know just in case”? 

”Yes – I know you would do the same for me” – Duncan smiled and looked at her. 

When she woke up the next morning she felt drained for energy, thank god she still had a week at home before she had to face work again. 

She could smell coffee and for a brief moment she was a bit disoriented until she remembered that Duncan had stayed for the night, it felt like it all had just been a blurry dream. 

Duncan suddenly stood in the door, her thoughts had been far away, it felt like she already had started to forget how it was to be close to Adam, all she wanted was to be with him again, how was it even possible to miss him so much? 

”How goes”? – Duncan asked. 

”Not very well” – she answered ”I wish I could turn back the time so I could be there with him again, I have never felt SO lost – it’s like a part if me is missing”…. 

Duncan looked at her, he didn’t say anything, just sat down on the bed and gave her a cup of tea. 

Adam saw her text when he arrived back home, he knew she probably would be happy for a quick answer – but he was way to busy to write to her in that moment, later he told himself – later, then completely forgot about it. 

The next couple of days was blurry as hell, she didn’t know how she managed to get up or even eat and if Duncan haven’t shown up and thrown her in the shower she never had got a bath and the worst part of it all – she still haven’t heard a single word from Adam, maybe he just had a way to forget his lovers really fast? 

She knew he was home safe, it was the benefits of following him on the social media and she could see he was busy, but still she missed to hear from him. 

Adam found her text a few days later and cursed himself when he found out that he still haven’t answered her – it wasn’t his strongest side so he better do it now while he had the time, he wrote her a long text starting with an apology for not answering earlier – he missed her and hoped she wasn’t to angry at him for not answering right away. 

She was almost asleep when she received a text, she thought it was Duncan checking in on her so she had to check and let him know that she was alright, suddenly she was wide awake – it was from Adam and it was a long one, when she was done reading it her eyes was filled with tears and she missed him even more. 

With a desperate need for hearing his voice she hit the call button, he answered admittedly. 

”Miss you” – was all she managed to say, before her voice broke, Adam took it very well – he talked without expecting an answer and when she could talk again he happily took that as a progress. 

”I miss you too” – he said, ”I’m so sorry I didn’t answer before – I have been really busy” 

”I could see that” – she paused ”One of the few benefits on following you on the social medias” 

He laughed at that, it cheered her up a bit, his laughter was literally one of the best things in life. 

”How have you been” – he had to ask, he was sure he already knew the answer. 

”Not very well – the last few days have been like a long bad dream, I have wished more times than I can count that I could rewind the time and be with you again” 

”Love – you would feel the same way again no matter how many times you could rewind the time” – he was sad when he said it, it was the hard truth, but he felt exactly the same way, he just wasn’t sure about it until now, but her words hit him straight in the heart. 

”I wished we have had more time together – I sound greedy I know, but being with you is all I need, it’s like part of me is missing when I’m not around you” – she felt a weird kind of lightness in her heart when she had said it to him and hoped she didn’t had scared him to much. 

He found himself dreaming back to their days together and missed her even more, he wished he knew when they could see each other again. 

When he answered her, he felt the same – he really hoped she could join him next time. 

Adam was sitting and staring at his phone background when they have finished their conversation, it was a picture of them together – he knew that he took quite a risk with that picture, but what the hell – he had made sure his lock screen was his dog, so people would see that first and beside that is was very rare that he left his phone unattended. 

He couldn’t figure out why he missed her so much this time, he knew that their lifes couldn’t fit together no matter what – they were living so different lifestyles, but still he just wanted to take the first flight he could find and go see her. 

He had been so sure that he had made the right decision for both of them when he had too let her go, but now he wasn’t so sure after all. 

His heart felt heavy when he had heard her cry and in that that moment all he wished he could do was to be right by her side so he could hold her in his arms and comfort her.


	25. Chapter 25

Days and months went by, she heard from Adam from time to time and she was happy she could call or write him when she wanted too, she still missed him although it wasn’t as much as it had been, time had healed her slowly and it had helped that she now had contact with him on a weekly basis, but now she really hoped that he would tell her when he was going to be on tour again. 

She had been allowed too take some time off – when the time would come, she had just explained to her boss that she had been giving a once in a lifetime opportunity of being a personal assistant to a celebrity – she didn’t give out his name, but had just asked if she still had a job when she got back – she had been assured that she had it. 

The next time she was talking to Adam she was planning on telling him. 

He called that evening and she was happy to hear from him again. 

”Hi Love” – he had called her that since their first night together, at first she found it a bit odd, but then he continued to do it and the more he did it the more she liked it and it had been stuck since, her heart was always beating faster when they talked. 

This night it just felt different, because now she actually had something new to share with him, so when she answered it was with a big smile on her face. 

”Hi Love – how is everything going?” 

”I’m going on tour soon” – he said. 

”Soon” she hated that word – ”really, when?” she asked back. 

”Not completely sure yet, but everything seems like it’s going to be in the upcoming winter time – anything new happen?” he was good at slipping out of a question, by answering with another one, she let it pass for now, winter time was enough for her to know by now. 

”Yes something new actually has happen – I have been giving time off to come along with you – just need to know exactly when it’s gonna be, my boss need a good amount of time to find someone who can fit in for me while I’m away” 

He smiled when he heard it, so much time they could have together when it finally was a reality – now he could barely wait, sitting there thinking about her naked, underneath him, begging for more – he quickly got a hard on, he had to release the tension – so he started to caress himself, freeing his hard cock and began to touch it, giving himself a hand job, he started to breathe heavier and small moans escaped his lips – he didn’t care if she heard it, phone sex was something they haven’t tried. 

She could hear a small change in his breathing, but wasn’t sure why – until she heard him moan ”Seriously are you doing what I think you’re doing” – she asked him. 

”Depends on what you think I’m doing” he said between his breathing. 

”Sounds like you’re having a good time” – how else could she say it? 

”Wanna join me?” – ”tell me what you’re doing” – he said ”I know you have a good imagination” 

Well that was her confirmation he was definitely playing with himself – but phone sex? She had never done such a thing, she had never found it sexy – well maybe he could change that, it was worth the try. 

”Let’s try” – nothing bad could possibly happen with that. 

”Are you naked?” – he asked. 

Whoa – straight to the point there, well that was classic Adam, no shit from his side. 

”Almost – need a sec.” – ”so – done and in bed – naked” she paused a bit ”what now”? 

”Just relax, touch yourself and listen to my voice – use your imagination” – his breathing was still heavy. 

”Okay” – she let her head fall down on the pillow and started to listen to him, his voice was deep and sexy. 

She was pleased to know that she kind of liked it, but with Adam everything was good, she wasn’t sure she would like it if it was another guy. 

Well it was still way better to have him in real life, he could make her so horny that she would even come if he only used his hands to make her. 

He could hear her breathing getting faster and when he heard small moans from her, it became to difficult for him to hold back, coming quickly, he moaned loud and she could hear it. 

She was very pleased with knowing that, at least one of them got something out of it, she never made it to the edge, phone sex didn’t work very well for her, she preferred real life sex instead and really hoped they could have that soon, it reminded her of something – she never got a real answer from him on the upcoming tour, beside in the winter, she needed a proper one, so when she could hear he was breathing normal again, she asked one more time. 

He didn’t have an answer for her beside what he already told her, everything first needed to be in order before he could say more about it, the only thing he knew for sure was that is was going to be in Europe. 

She just had to live with that for now, not that she was pleased with it. 

They chatted for awhile before they had to hang up and when they both was laying there in their own beds, they missed to be in each others arms. 

Adam was sure he somehow had forget the feeling of missing her, but this call had made it all come back and once again he questioned that decision he had made back then when he was letting her go, he closed his eyes while thinking of that day – he could still see the pain in her eyes before she turned away from him and got into the elevator ”STOP IT” he said loudly and was shaking his head, it had been the right thing to do – if he told that to himself over and over again his mind might be convinced some day. 

He couldn’t tell her exactly when the tour was, they still needed confirmations from the last few arenas before they could announce it, but he knew it would be in the winter season. 

She missed him even more after this, at least now she had something to look forward too, the only thing about that was that winter could be anywhere between December and February and maybe even later depending on when the tour would start up, he never said anything about that. 

She just had to hold on and hope for more info later, as she falled asleep she was thinking of him as usual.


	26. Chapter 26

Duncan had stayed at her place for the past few weeks, Simon had broke up with him – he was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but that had scared Duncan way to much – he wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment so they had ended it and it was not in a good way – so now Simon was really mad at him, it definitely wasn’t his most clever decision, but it had happened and he wouldn’t be the one to apologize for it even though he knew deep down it was all his fault. 

She haven’t asked him what have happen when he called heartbroken to tell her and asked if he could move in with her until he felt better, she had just let him – despite everything he had been there for her when she had needed him the most, so that was the right thing to do. 

When Adam called one night, she told him what have happen, not sure he remembered all she had told about Duncan. 

Actually he remembered everything and he felt a jealous creeping in, she belonged to him - he liked to know that she was single and haven’t looked at another guy since him, but now that Duncan had moved in at her place and giving their past history together, he was genuinely afraid to lose her. 

”Can you talk in private” – he had to know. 

”Yes – just a moment” – she moved to the bedroom and closed the door. 

”I’m alone now” 

”Good – Am I gonna lose you?” 

”Whataya’ mean?” 

”You know” 

”Actually I don’t” 

He found it hard to find the right words without sounding jealous. 

”It’s just that – I remember what you told me about you and Duncan and I don’t like the fact that he is staying at your place and that he is around you every day” 

She could hear the jealousy in his voice, but wasn’t sure why he would be jealous, she was in her right to help a friend. 

”You know you’ll never lose me – I miss you, but I’m allowed to help a friend out” 

He was relieved to hear that, but he still didn’t like it and he wasn’t sure if he could trust her when she was around Duncan, but when he thought it through he knew he shouldn’t be the one to tell her that she wasn’t ”allowed” to have a lover, hell he have had a few she didn’t know about since he got home from tour, maybe he should tell her? 

He decided not too, they have just been some one night stands to take the pressure and he didn’t have any contact with them. 

”Why are you so silent” – she asked, snapping him back to reality. 

”Just thinking about you” – he said, hoped he saved it so she didn’t think otherwise. 

She smiled big when she heard it and her heart skipped a beat, she really hope he had some other news for her since he have called. 

”By the way, I’m going on tour now, everything is set and ready and the tickets will be released within the next few days, it’ll be a three month tour through Europe – I still hope you’ll join me on that part” 

”You know I’ll – any plans on other parts of the world yet?” 

”Yeah – but first after Europe – it’ll be my first priority, I almost can’t wait to have you near me again” 

”So when it’s going to be? – need to tell my boss” 

She held her breath while she waited on an answer. 

”From start of January until the end of March” 

Overwhelmed by joy of that kind of news, she could barely wait – the next half year just had to go really fast now. 

”I can’t wait to see you again” she smiled big when she said that, soon she would be in his arms again. 

Before Adam hung up he asked if Duncan was coming along to a few shows, just in case he needed to reserve a ticket for him, she promised to text him as soon as possible about that, she still wanted Adam for herself, but she couldn’t get the thought about having both of them in bed with her at the same time out of her mind and now that Duncan was single again it would be the perfect opportunity to outlive that fantasy, she hoped he stayed single. 

When she entered the living room again, Duncan looked up from the sofa and saw a big smile on her face, he knew that it was Adam who have called and from the way she looked he assumed it was good news. 

”Was it good news?” – Duncan asked 

”Yes – Adam is doing a solo tour in Europe and I finally know when, but can’t tell anyone yet” – she paused ”the official statement will be announced in a few days – but Adam asked if you where up for a few shows” 

Duncan was surprised she told him, he was even more surprised when she told him that it was Adam who have asked if he wanted to attend some of them. 

”I thought you were going to live like a happy couple those months the tour would last and not have any interruptions with you” – Duncan said 

”Well I think we are very well covered there, a few days with you around won’t change that” – she said looking at him ”In fact it’ll shake things up a bit” 

Duncan looked at her really confused – ”What are you talking about?” 

”Well you have said if you got a chance on Adam you would take it – right?” – she looked at him. 

”Well yeah – I would – why? 

”Promise me you won’t be mad at me” 

”Can’t do that when I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

She was shaking her head, if he couldn’t promise her that – she wouldn’t tell 

Yeah for sure he still found Adam attractive and if he had the chance he would definitely take it. 

They sat in silence and Duncan kept thinking about what she had said, but what did she mean when she said it would shake things up a bit if he was there? 

He looked at her and he knew he still found her attractive, maybe they should give it a shot as a couple again? 

NO!! He thought, they have been there so many times before and it always ended after a few months, but part time lovers – it was something they were good at, he just didn’t knew if she was up for it again or if she considered herself belonging completely to Adam and no one else, there was only one way to find out and it was to ask her, but how? Well he could also kiss her and see how she would react on that, he looked at her again and felt like risking it all, maybe all he should was to take the chance – after all he still missed what they used to have, or maybe he just missed it because he missed Simon. 

She could feel Duncan starring at her, turned around and before she knew what he wanted he kissed her, she pushed him away if eyes could kill, he was dead by now – she shouted at him ”What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?” And before he had a chance to answer she continued ”I’m not here for you to seek comfort in sex, I’m letting you stay here because it’s too hard for you to be in your own place because Simon has been staying there with you and if you can’t accept that – well then the door is over there” and pointed in that direction. 

She was really angry at him, like actually what the fuck did he think she was – some kind of amusement he could get every time he was lonely or horny? 

Yeah sure they had a past together, but that was not an excuse for him. 

”Well that didn’t went well” Duncan thought to himself, she was definitely not up for it – he had never seen her so angry before and that look in her eyes when she had pushed him away – pure anger. 

He didn’t say anything to her after that, he was afraid she might bite his head off if he spoke. 

When she went to sleep, she didn’t even bother to say goodnight to him she was still filled with anger, laying in her bed she regretted she had acted like that, if she ever wanted him in bed with her and Adam, maybe she should apologize to him. 

Duncan felt bad for what he had done and wanted to apologize to her, he stood in front of her bedroom door yet he hesitated – he raised his hand and just when he was about to knock on the door, she opened it – both of them saying their apologies to each other.


	27. Chapter 27

When she woke up the morning after and saw that Duncan was sleeping next to her, she cursed to herself – once again she had let his charm seduce her – he had been so sincere and charming when he apologized to her last night for kissing her out of the blue, he knew how to play it, she still had a soft spot for his charm and he knew that very well. 

She felt like she had been cheating on Adam, even though they never had been more than lovers, but the guilt was almost unbearable – she couldn’t stand it, the feeling of her heart being torn to pieces if Adam ever found out was enough to make her cry, she couldn’t lose him – she wouldn’t and yet she was afraid it might happen. 

Duncan woke up when he heard her cry even though she had try to hide it, he wasn’t sure what have happen – he just hoped that Adam didn’t have anything to do with it, she had been so happy last night when she told him that Adam was coming to Europe for a three month tour so they could be together again – until it suddenly hit him, they had slept together, she must feel like a traitor to Adam because of that, Duncan knew how much she loved Adam – even when she had never said it in words, he bet she felt like she had cheated on him and yet all Duncan wanted now was to comfort her – if she would ever let him touch her again. 

He put his arm around her – made sure it stayed on top of her blanket so he didn’t touch her otherwise – she didn’t push him away or froze, he took that as a good sign. 

She felt his arm around her, but in a strange way it felt really comforting and familiar to her, she turned around at looked at him – a few tears rolled down on her cheeks, he wiped them away ”What’s wrong?” – he had to ask but he was almost certain he knew what her answer would be. 

”I’m afraid I’ll lose Adam” – she said. 

”Why? – Because we have slept together?” 

”If Adam gonna find out that I have cheated on him, I’ll lose him – he asked me yesterday if he was going to lose me, now that you’re around” – she shaked her head ”I can’t lose him – I won’t survive if I do” 

”Honey I’m sure you have nothing to worry about – I bet he already had his share of lovers since you, after all he is really charismatic” 

He saw the pain in her eyes when he said it, but that was only thing he could tell her. 

”Maybe you should call and ask him?” – He suggested and left the bed – still butt naked, she found it hard too look away, Duncan was still sexy. 

Adam got worried when he saw that she was calling, they have talked earlier and she had been overcome with joy when he told her he was going on tour, he hoped she didn’t call to cancel. 

”Hi love” it was his standard answer to her and he meant it every time. 

”What’s up – is something wrong?” 

”Am I gonna lose you?” He felt a strange kind of dejá vú when she said that. 

”Please assure me it won’t happen” – she pathetically begged him, hoped it wasn’t the case. 

”Why would you lose me?” – he asked ”what have happened?” 

”I have cheated on you” – she blasted out ”last night Duncan kissed me, I pushed him away with anger, but later I regretted I had acted like that – you know if us three should ever happen – so I wanted to apologise to him, he had the same idea and he was so charming and I missed you and then it just happened, I’m SO sorry” – she was sopping while she said it and crossed her fingers that he wouldn’t ”break up” with her. 

He was a bit shocked about what she had just told him, but at the same time he was trilled that she didn’t call to cancel – ”Love you won’t lose me over that – just don’t make him your boyfriend, I was more worried you were calling to cancel on me” 

”NO! I would never do that – cancel on you or make Duncan my boyfriend again, it would never happen – I just really miss you and a half year is a long time to wait” 

He sure missed her as well – ”If you’re having a bit fun with Duncan it’s all right with me – rather him than a stranger you’re meeting at a bar” 

She was happy that Adam took it so well and after he had assured her a few times that she wouldn’t lose him, she relaxed again, after some more chatting they hang up, she still missed him and obviously she still loved him, she knew that now – the way she had felt this morning when she woke up with Duncan by her side was more than enough to confirm that. 

Duncan stayed at her place for almost 3 months before he had the gut to finally move out, he had tried a few times, but ended back at her place again and still he wouldn’t admit to himself that the break up with Simon was all his fault, just because he didn’t felt ready to commit himself for more than just boyfriends. 

They had shared her bed after the second time he had tried to move out, no matter what sex with him was good, he could never make her reach the levels Adam could, but it was still good and he knew what she liked, as Adam had said, rather Duncan than some guy she found in a bar. 

She had asked him if he wanted to have a threesome with her and Adam one day, but she had never got an answer out of him. 

One evening when Duncan was over, she brought up the subject again demanding an answer. 

He looked at her, not knowing what to say frankly he haven’t thought about it since she last asked – well a night with Adam sounded good, but still he didn’t like to interrupt their time together, so that’s what he told her. 

”You won’t do that for a night or two” – she said – ”and I would like it to happen” 

He looked at her and could see some blushing in her cheeks, it was new for her to talk so open about her fantasies and he still didn’t know what to say. 

”Give me some more time to think about it, but when do you think it would be? – I’m not traveling around Europe with you and Adam” 

”I didn’t expect you to do that – so it’ll be when we are here or in the surrounding countries” – she looked back at him and continued ”Adam want to know what shows you’re planning on attending so he can keep a VIP ticket for you as well – don’t wait for too long with that answer” 

She looked at him and hoped he could decide whether or not he wanted to join a few shows, she still hoped he would.


	28. Chapter 28

Adam was getting ready so he could pick her up – the day had finally arrived, his stomach was filled with butterflies, his heart was beating faster that it had did in a very long time and he couldn’t decide what to wear, he was so trilled and could barely wait to see her again, kiss her and just hold her in his arms, but he still needed to decide what to wear, deep in his mind and heart he knew she didn’t care, he could show up in a black plastic bag and she would still think he was the most handsome and sexy man in this world – but still. 

He decided not to overdress and just be casual and show up in some relaxed clothing, but he also knew that there was a chance that someone could catch him on camera and share the photo, so it still had to be a bit stylish, he shouldn’t give a damn about that – he was allowed to show up in everything he wanted too after all his fans would still judge him no matter what, most of them would react exactly like her, they wouldn’t care what he was wearing, they were always hungry for new photos of him so they could continue drooling over how sexy he looked in everything. 

He decided to drive to the airport by himself, it gave him a sort of freedom and he always got inspired when he was out. 

They would have quite a few days together before the tour finally started and have agreed that she should come to L.A and stay with him, he knew it was some kind of an around trip for her since she lived in Europe, but she had assured him it wouldn’t border her at all, she had always wanted to see L.A so he better show her a few things and not just his bedroom – even though he wanted to spent as much time there as possible before they had to act like she was his personal assistant, she was supposed to get some general info on what it was like so she could act like one, but he was sure it wasn’t a hard thing for her to do, after all they had been there before and she knew how to act around him so that none would guess exactly what they were. 

His heartbeat raised even more when he entered the airport arrival zone – he was there just in time, he could see that her flight had landed so all he had to do now was to wait, he found a bench he could sit on hoping he wasn’t going to be revealed, he had made sure she have had a pleasant flight abroad he had booked her onto first class and hopefully she have had some time to rest, so she wasn’t too sleepy later. 

He got a snap from her while he was waiting, it was a picture of her suitcase, he snapped a picture of his shoes back locked his phone, stood up and waited. 

He saw her before she saw him, she looked so beautiful it took his breath away, he had forgotten he missed her so much, but when he saw her it all came back and all he wanted was to swipe her up is his arms and kiss her deeply, he just had to wait until they were alone. 

She was overwhelmed with the size of the airport and it took her a few looks around before she saw him, he was moving forward so hopefully she would see him easier and it worked – with so many people around her busy finding their way out or looking for their loved ones it was a difficult place to get a good overview of where Adam was, she stopped in the same second she saw him and her heart and mind needed a few seconds to cope with the fact that he was right there, she had to lay a bond on herself for not running towards him, jump straight into his arms and kiss him – she knew there was a chance it might be caught on camera, so she just had to behave – but was not easy at all. 

He was suddenly right in front of her, it felt like her heart stopped for a second and all she wanted was to freeze time so she could stay in that moment forever. 

He opened his arms to give her a hug and she welcomed it, being in his arms again made it feel like they never had been apart – she was finally right where she belonged, tears of joy and happiness was running down her cheeks and it was difficult for her to let him go again, she just had to remind herself that this wouldn’t be the last hug, when her mind was convinced about that, she could finally let go of him – at least for the moment. 

Adam took her suitcase and offered her to hold onto his arm, she took it and together they walked out to his car. 

Driving back to his place, she couldn’t stop staring at him, he was really there sitting next to her and as always she was stunned by his beauty. 

”Whataya looking at?” – he had sensed she was staring. 

”Just can’t believe I’m finally here with you” – it was all she could say, he smiled when he heard it, he had missed her too – even more than he would admit. 

They had been driving for a while when he suddenly pulled over to a parking area in the middle of no-where, turned off the car and leaned over so he could kiss her, a kiss filled with all the passion he felt for her – that kiss he wasn’t able to give her at the airport when he had picked her up because he didn’t wanted to take the risk of any of them being exposed, but now when he finally was alone with her far away from anything – he couldn’t resist it anymore. 

In the moment his lips touched hers she melted, surrendered herself completely to him – she could never get enough, she was still convinced that he was all she needed – so she would be happy and feel complete, it was crazy he could make her feel like that, but she just knew she needed him in her life. 

He was everything – literally her whole world. 

She could hardly breathe and had to push him gently away, he let go easily – he needed to breathe as well. 

”Can’t wait until we are back at my place” – he said. 

”Then why should we?” – she asked him. 

Adam took a quick look at the backseat in his car, could he do her there? It would be tricky, but it could work out if she was on top of him. 

He kissed her again, this time with even more passion – when he let go of her lips one more time all he whispered was ”backseat now” – she climbed there and he made sure all doors was locked- it wasn’t easy to get in the back, but it worked out, sitting next to each other they both wanted to take the lead, after a few head-bums they figured it out together and when he opened her pants to get them down it took a bit of an effort, but he didn’t care all he knew was that he wanted to be inside her and he couldn’t wait, she struggled a bit with his pants, maybe she was too excited to have him again – she took a deep breath to calm herself down, it worked – getting him free she took him in her mouth and started to blow him, remembering what he liked she hardly managed to start probably before he knew he had to stop her, he just wasn’t fast enough coming in her mouth – she swallowed it all made sure he was licked clean, she looked up at him and smiled ”well that was fast – didn’t knew you had missed me that much” 

He didn’t say anything just kissed her, her pants was still down and she had one leg free, his hand quickly found her panties and he could feel how wet she was, taking them off he was down between her legs and started to lick her, when she felt his tongue there she had no control anymore, he kept focus and no matter how much she begged him to stop because she couldn’t handle the sensation – he didn’t do it, she moaned his name when she reached her limit, she was sweaty and had absolute no control over her breathing or body, but she still wanted more. 

Getting up from her uncomfortable position in the seat she sat down on top of him and passionately kissing him, let one hand go down so she could feel him – she started to give him a hand job, he was hard and ready for her again, this time he stopped her – found a condom and got ready, he lifted her up a bit so she could slide slowly down on him and when he bottomed out she gasped and sat still for a few seconds, just so she could feel him again completely, she had really missed the feeling of having him inside her – then she started to ride him. 

Adam enjoyed it – having her like this again on top of him just controlling the speed and every time she pushed forward his cock hit her just right, he could start to feel the tension building up both from his side and hers and decided to help out a bit, he didn’t knew how long he could hold it back, finding her spot and using his finger to make her come closer to the edge, this time she didn’t made it before he did and he wanted her to – so he let her sit still on top of him and finished her off, she felt the orgasm coming and surrendered to it, afterwards she kissed him even more passionate and he followed along – he had missed her SO much, now they just had to get back at his place so he could have her all over again.


	29. Chapter 29

They have had a wonderful time together in L.A and both of them had got used to having each other all alone and so close all the time, having sex every time and everywhere - especially in his home when they wanted to, it would be weird for them to be surrounded by others most of the time when they had to travel together on tour shortly, but they have agreed to get the best out of it, they knew they could make it work, after all they still would have all of the nights together and most of the day as well and if she wanted to be in the audience during a few concerts he could easily accept that. 

It was the last night in his home before they had to leave for the tour and all she wanted was to get a good night sleep, but Adam had decided to hold a farewell party for all of his friends and she couldn’t tell him not to do so, thankfully his home was very well isolated and if he held the party downstairs and outside, she almost couldn’t hear a single sound in his bedroom, he had asked if she wanted to join if only for a short amount of time, he considered her as a friend as well – ”Believe me I really want, but I’m afraid I can’t keep my hands off you” – she said when Adam asked her again. 

”Well you’re not gonna be alone there – I’m gonna have trouble keeping my hands off you as well, especially when I have had a few drinks” 

”So what are we gonna do about that?” – She said ”I can only think about one thing and that’s me not being there” 

”But I want you to be there – I would love if you meet my friends” 

”It’s not that I don’t wanna meet your friends, but if we have to keep this as a secret we’ll have to stay far away from each other all evening and I’m afraid I can’t do that” 

Both looked at each other with a blurred gaze and sighed. 

Adam thought for a moment about this keeping it as a secret thing they got going on, he knew his friends wouldn’t tell and he would really like her to be there, just for a few hours – ”Screw it I want you to be there, NO I need you to be there, my friends wouldn’t tell anyone and as long as we don’t cling to each other all evening not a single one of them would question us kissing from time to time” 

”Because you’re known for kissing girls when you’re drunk enough?” 

Adam nodded at that question, he didn’t need to answer her – she knew. 

”Alright then – but how do you know me? Should we just go with what we are gonna pretend to be over the next few months?” – she looked at him. 

”No tonight you’re my friend – it’s far the best solution for us” 

It would be tricky, but he needed her there, not packed away in his bedroom or hiding on the first floor. 

She glazed at him, only to be thinking about that she needed to unpack her suitcase again so she could find something that looked like a party outfit. 

The party was well going and she have had the chance too meet a few amount of his friends, they were all sweet and kind, but it didn’t surprise her – Adam was just like that. 

She was pleased to know that she didn’t seem too feel tired and well she could try to sleep on the plane if she felt for it. 

Adam have tried to stay away from her during the evening and it had went surprisingly well, but he did have eyes on her almost the whole time and every time their eyes were meeting they both smiled. 

He have had an interesting conversation with one of his friends and when he looked up to see if he could find her, she was nowhere to be seen – he admittedly panicked and excused himself, he didn’t like that he couldn’t see her and had to find her, asking the group he had last seen her with if they had seen where she did go, but they couldn’t tell – all of them was way to drunk. 

Going upstairs so he could look in his bedroom, hoped that she was maybe there, but no sign of her, checking the toilet and the other rooms as well and still he couldn’t find her, the small panic he had felt was getting worse and he rushed downstairs again, overlooked the area quickly in his search for her and asked a few more of his friends if they have seen her, still no one could answer him. 

The last place he checked was outside by the pool area and that was were he found her, sitting at a sunbed in a quiet corner next to the fireplace and starring at the stars. 

He went over to her quietly, but quickly and when she looked up he bend down to kiss her, he didn’t care who saw them at this point he had been worried about her and needed to calm down, it got intense very fast – heartbeats and pulse raising, breathing got faster and they almost ripped each-others clothes off, stopped themselves just in time Adam looked at her and whispered ”bedroom now” she didn’t protest and followed along. 

They kind off ran up the stairs and actually made it inside the room before they kissed again, he locked the door and threw himself over her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, he had to have her and it couldn’t wait, she enjoyed it, loved when he dominated her that way – they did not even reach the bed before he was inside her, banging her right there on the floor, he was so horny and she was so ready for him – they both came at the same time, she moaned deeply saying his name and so did he, it was first after he realized they didn’t had used protection. 

When he mentioned it to her, she calmed him down, she took the pill – they only used condoms as an extra just in case protection, he was relieved to hear that – he didn’t have the time right now to take care of a child, but if it ever happen he would deal with the consequences of his actions, after all it was as much as his fault than hers. 

”Maybe we should go downstairs again?” He said while looking at her. 

”Maybe we should” she hided a yarn, she was feeling tired and that was also one of the reasons why she had been outside, she had hoped it made her feel a bit more fresh, but after the sex she just felt more sleepy, hiding another yarn and closed her eyes for a few seconds, she looked at him again ”Sorry love I’m too tired now – you can go down and have more fun, but I’ll go to sleep” 

He could see she meant it so he didn’t protest, instead he gave her that look, that cheeky sexy smile and raised his eyebrow ”Oh okay, maybe I should send my friends home and join you instead?” 

She looked at him, smiled and shaking her head, she knew that look very well. 

”Your call, I’m not telling you what to do” 

”Don’t fall asleep – I’ll wake you anyway” he got up, closed his pants, winked and left the room. 

It was completely impossible for her to go to sleep now, but she had to give it a try – getting ready and went to bed, she tried her best too fall asleep – she didn’t knew how long Adam would be gone or if he even wanted to ”kick” his friends out, she was tossing and turning in the bed and couldn’t find peace in her mind so she could sleep. 

She heard the bedroom door open and when she looked up she saw Adams silhouette in the door – so he actually had kick them out, he was very quiet and tiptoed inside – he didn’t knew that she wasn’t sleeping. 

She could follow his every move and held her breath when he undressed, even in the shadows it was still extremely sexy. 

Feeling the tension building up, she had to do something to release some of it – reaching down and touched herself, she tried her best to stay as quietly as possible and it sort of worked out, until he climbed under the bed sheets to her. 

He was very careful and silent so that he didn’t wake her up, he thought she was sleeping, after all she had looked really tired after that quickie, that was only until he felt her hand on his and as she leaded him down, she trembled with every single touch – he could feel her other hand behind his neck, she gently pushed him towards her and when he reached her lips – she kissed him softly and moaned quietly. 

He continued to touch and caress her and as the kisses and moans got more intense he knew that she was ready for him, he knew her that well, even though they have been separated for so long. 

Made sure she was laying on her back he got up on his knees and found the lube, slicked his fingers and found her hole, caressing her gently with small strokes and let a finger enter, she caught her breath it had been way too long since they have had that kind of sex. 

”Remember love just relax – I’ll be gentle” – he whispered to her. 

She knew he would and she knew he would stop if she asked him too. 

”It’s ok – I’m ok, I just need to get used to it again – it’s been way too long since last time” 

”I know love – you can stop me every second you want too if it’s to much for you” 

She knew he meant it, so all she whispered was – ”Just take it slow - that’s all I want for now” 

So that’s what he did, continued to stretch her open slowly, one finger at the time – until he was satisfied, he had never hurt her during sex and this wouldn’t be the time either. 

Making himself ready, he slowly entered her ass, listing very careful to her breathing and was very aware of how her body was reacting as he slid inside her inch by inch, her body was aching and as she tightened up around him he stopped again and whispered to her ”relax love – I’ll never hurt you” he kissed her deeply and could feel she relaxed again, when he bottomed out, she let out a deep moan and reached out for him, grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, as they was laying there so she could get used to the feeling again, he pulled a bit out and then thrusted back in – a broken sound escaped her lips followed by another moan, he took that as a go and started slowly until she asked for more. 

”Fuck, do me faster, I need to feel you more” and as he obeyed her words her breathing got heavier and her body started to shake, she could feel the orgasm coming and as she tightened up around him repeatedly he knew he couldn’t hold it back much longer, with one final thrust he made her come and emptied himself inside her. 

She cried out his name when she surrendered and reached her limit, it had been way too long since she have had such an intense orgasm. 

He leaned down and buried his face at her neck when he came, moaning deeply and saying her name. 

Both laying sweaty there after, he was still inside her – didn’t want to pull out, but he had too – holding on to her and got her around with him, so they both layed on the side, he kissed her passionately and whispered ”Don’t you ever let me leave you again” she was sure he didn’t mean it like that and that he only said it in the heat of the moment, but still she promised him to stay if he wanted her too. 

He rolled onto his back and as she laid her head on his chest, listing to his heartbeat and his relaxed breathing – she once again felt like the luckiest girl in the world, falling asleep thinking about what he had said, she promised herself not to ask him about it before he brought it up again, if he ever would do that.


	30. Chapter 30

When they left his home the next day, their acting had begun, no holding hands, no kisses and definitely no touches, it was weird for her, but she had made him a promise and she intended to keep it. 

Boarding the plane, they traveled together with his band, so they could talk the show through the first part of the trip. 

She was a keen at listing, but didn’t say much it was not up to her how they should run the show, so she just took notes for Adam so he could remember what they have talked about later. 

Adam was done talking and she was done taking notes, so she excused herself she really needed some sleep after that party and that night they just have had, Adam knew she needed some rest, so he let her find a quiet spot were she could get some, he needed it as well, maybe she had been right and it haven’t been a great idea to hold that party, but he didn’t regret it. 

He sat next to her in the other seat and she sensed him there, fighting the urge to lay her head on his shoulder – until he whispered it was okay for her to do so, she felled asleep there and woke up a few hours later, realizing they have been holding hands in their sleep, she hoped none of the others have seen it and tried to remove her hand from his, Adam held a fast grip at her hand and he was still sleeping in the seat next to her so she gave up, she didn’t want to wake him and beside that she loved the feeling of her hand in his, she would just have to wait to get her hand free until he did loosen his grip or woke up. 

Laying her head back on his shoulder she was still feeling sleepy, closing her eyes and relaxed, she was fast asleep again, dreaming of him as she did most of the time. 

When she woke up again, she realized her hand was free and he wasn’t sitting next to her. 

Feeling a bit sad that the moment was over, but that was only until she heard his laughter, it was the best sound in her ears and she smiled from cheek to cheek, it was ridicules he could make her feel like this, like a crazy teen experience her first love – but that was exactly what he did. 

He came back to the seat to check on her and saw that smile on her face ”You’re finally awake?” – he said. 

”I’m – was awake, but you were sleeping and holding my hand tight, so I decided to relax a bit – I must have felled asleep again” – she was still smiling. 

”Have I ever told you how much I love your smile” – he whispered while looking at her. 

She nodded – he had. 

He loved her smile, he have loved it ever since he first saw it, back when he first lay his eyes on her and right now he found it hard not to lean down and kiss her, thankfully he would have a lot of time to do so when they first where out and around on the tour – it was something he really looked forward to, they would travel together all the time from the moment they landed safely at the first destination and he couldn’t wait. 

Finally on the ground again, she helped him with his stuff, it was just a part of the job and if they wanted to keep the illusion up, she had to help him with everything he asked her to do. 

His band had actually asked him on the plane if there was anything going on between them, they have seen them holding hands while they were sleeping. 

He had brushed them off with a laugh and told them that they were only friends, but he knew they should be careful for the next few weeks. 

He told her that when they sat in the car that drove them away from the airport. 

She didn’t argue with him, but told him she just had hoped that none have seen it, now she knew it wasn’t the case. 

Worried about what it meant to the start of their time together out on tour, she was really quiet. 

Adam sensed something was up and looked at her ”Something wrong love?” 

”Just a bit worried about what this means for us from now on” – she said. 

”It means nothing – we are still here, we are still alone and while we have the time we are making the best out of it” – with those words said, he kissed her and he could feel a changing in body language, she relaxed again, they both got lost in the kiss and as it got more intense they suddenly had to stop – they have reached the hotel. 

”We’ll finish this later” – he whispers as they both struggled to get their clothes in order again without taking to much time to do so. 

Getting out of the car and into the hotel, she checked them in and helped him with his luggage and getting to the room, they have decided to book 2 rooms next to each other, even though they both knew that she would stay in his at every hotel they reached – they just have to do it, it was all a part of the act. 

Entering his hotel room to get rid of the luggage she let out a small whistle, she have seen his hotel rooms before – but she could never get used to it being so big, it was bigger than her apartment and once again she was stroke by his wealth and at the same time she was feeling the sadness - it was very clear to her that they could never have a future together, she knew it would never happen anyway, but she was still allowed to dream about it – for now she just have to enjoy the next 3 months to the max and that’s what she intended to do, getting the best out of it all and enjoy every single second. 

He was right behind her and when he was laying his arms around her she got a tiny shock. 

”Did I scare you?” – He asked her. 

”Only a little” – She said with a smile. 

”Where you daydreaming?” - he asked

”I was” 

”About what?” 

”Us” 

”What about us?” 

”The next 3 months, I wish it could last instead of end” - she said while she was smiling.

”I know love, let’s have the best out of the time we’ll have” 

With those words he kissed her neck line and then turned her around so she faced him. 

”Now let’s finish what we started in the car” he said and looked into her beautiful eyes. 

He kissed her again and this time nothing or no one disturbed them…. 

Laying next to her afterwards, he looked at her and wondered if they ever could be more than lovers, he knew she wanted more than this – but he also knew that he could never promise her anything. 

Yes they could have fun for a period of time – but what would happen the day he finally met the one guy he knew he would spend his life with? 

It would definitely be hurtful for both of them when the time would come and he had too ”kick” her out of his life especially if he first had attempted to settled down with her, well they would always be friends – but it could still be wonderful to have her in his life for longer than what they have to live with for now. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he really liked her and that week they just have had together in L.A was one of the best weeks he have had in a long time, but for now he only wanted to enjoy the time they have over the next 3 months. 

She noticed that he was silent, but she didn’t think to much about it, they have had a long trip and she guessed that he still was tired from the night before, hell she felt really sleepy and the bed was so comfy, Adam was stroking her back and as she relaxed more and more – her eyes suddenly felt really heavy she tried to stay awake and before she knew it, she was falling asleep in his arms. 

Adam noticed a slightly change in her breathing and called quietly on her, when she didn’t respond he knew she had fallen asleep, he decided to take a nap as well – but remembered to set an alarm clock for later, he had a meeting with his band again and tomorrow the tour official began. 

She heard a terrible tone that ripped her out of her dreams, only to realize it was Adams alarm clock, she didn’t want to wake up – but she knew he had a meeting with his band and she had to be there as well to take notes. 

”Time to get up love” she heard him say. 

”Not awake yet” was all she said. 

”Well then I’ll have to wake you up” he whispered to her and started to tickle her, not exactly what she have had in mind for an awakening, but it turned out to work pretty well for him – she had to stop him – she could barely breathe because she laughed so much and she was definitely awake now. 

Getting up they both have to take a quick shower and get dressed, they decided it might would be better if they took a shower separate as they didn’t have that much time, they had to hurry up so they wouldn’t be late for the next meeting. 

If he were late, then she would be late as she had to follow him around, but she also had to make sure he kept his timed schedule, so no distractions this time – there would be plenty of time for them to be together later.


	31. Chapter 31

First tour day was really stressful, she had only seen Adam this morning when they woke up and during breakfast, which he hurried to eat and before he rushed out of the room he had gave her a quick kiss and a hug followed by a see you later and then he was gone, but well she had plenty of things to do, plenty of things to make sure clicked just right and on top of all that she had to make sure he was going to be at the arena just on time for sound check and everything else. 

Really stressful, but she enjoyed every second of it and she looked forward to see him later, but mostly she looked forward to see him shine on stage and to hear him sing again – even though she had to be backstage to make sure everything was going smoothly back there. 

When he returned to the room later that day they had to leave admittedly, she had made sure everything was packed and ready for the show and she had been in touch with the arena to make sure all of his ”diva” needs was fulfilled to before and after the show. 

He wasn’t a diva at all, but stars had some crazy ideas and for the arena people it might seem like he was a diva. 

Finally in the car and on their way out, he asked how her day have been so far, she still needed to learn a lot about this job, but she had done a pretty good job so far even though it was her first ”real” day to take care of his schedule, so far he haven’t been late now he just have to wait and see how it looked in his backstage room. 

She had to be one step ahead all of the time and she had done it very well. 

”Busy day?” He asked. 

”Yes, but I enjoy it – it’s great to try something different” she said and smiled at him. 

She was something else, something rare – he liked every part of her personality – how she smiled at him, the way she acted around him, she had a weird kind of effect on him – she could always make him feel like there was no-one else except them in the world and she could also make him feel relaxed, furious, frustrated, angry, happy and loved all at once and if he had a bad day, she knew just what to do or say to make it better. 

She had a special effect on him….. 

He sat there and stared at her, she was remarkable, jumped into this with no clue at all on what she signed up for and yet she had done a great job so far. 

”What’s up?” She said – ”Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He didn’t say anything, just kissed her deeply – he had missed being around her every single minute. 

”Let’s see if you pass this first day completely” he said after, she knew what he meant ”I think I’m good” – she answered with a self-confidence she wasn’t sure she had. 

He smiled big and laughed at her as they reached the arena, god she loved his laugh. 

Seeing him shine on stage again, hearing him sing – it was all she had wished for that evening, but at this time nothing has went as planned, everything was wrong from the moment they got to the backstage room and now halfway through the show she still tried her best to get it all organised, thankfully his quick changing clothes area and his water supply worked well, so far so good. 

Before the final songs, she finally got everything sorted out, next time she needed to make sure that everything was in order before the show. 

She sat down in her chair backstage at least she could see the final now. 

He was out for a final quick clothing change and spotted her quickly, she look exhausted – but he knew it have been a tough afternoon and evening for her. 

She was drained for energy it had been an exhausting day, but she had loved it and to think it would be her job for the next three months, she might need a good vacation after just so she could be ready for her real life job again. 

When the moment came and he entered the stage again, screaming and cheering begin from the audience and she could feel the energy, in a strange way it had a positive impact on her and now she knew what he have meant every time he told her that he was feeding from the energy the audience gave him to get more energy, it was quite an intense feeling and just to imagine he felt it even more than her was breathtaking. 

She stood up and looked at him getting the final applause as he left the stage, now she had to be ready again, entering his backstage room she was pleased to find everything just like he wanted it to be there was no need for more failure, either it was her fault or the people in the arena who haven’t understood it correct – but everything was perfect now. 

That was when she sensed him, literally sensed him – when she turned around she heard the door close and as he reached her, she welcomed him with a kiss. 

She had been longing for that kiss the whole evening and to finally be able to get it was all she needed, while they kissed she could feel that she relaxed – she wasn’t aware that she had been stressed out. 

He let go of her lips and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and took a deep breath – it had been a long day for him as well. 

”How are you holding up love” – he asked her. 

”I’m good for now, how about you?” – she answered back. 

”Now I’m here with you I’m good” he smiled and continued – ”You have been doing a great job today, getting everything sorted out and fixed” 

She smiled when he said that – longing for more she placed her hand behind his neck and gently pulled him down for another kiss, one kiss was never enough. 

He followed her lead and let her control what to happen, until he ended it simply by taking what he wanted – she wasn’t in charge anymore, he was – just like he wanted to be…. 

Now everything was up to him, but he also liked to tease her – so when he felt that she surrendered herself completely to his lead he stopped and let her go, OH to see the confusion in her eyes when he did that was definitely something his mind liked, just to know that he could still do this to her, he looked into her eyes and could see that they were burning because of the lust she felt and enjoyed it even more, he had her right where he wanted her to be – trapped between confusion and lust…. 

”Later love” – was all he said after that. 

She had to cool down one way or another, that burning sensation of lust he had left her with was eating her up from inside, how did he always manage to do this to her? She had no idea, but looking at him cooling down after the show wasn’t helping her at all – especially not right now when he started to strip down as well to get out of his sweaty clothes, she held her breath back and had to turn away from him shortly just so she could try too breathe normal. Even that was something she couldn’t do right now if she had to look at him in the meantime – eventually she had to turn around again to handle him his clothes, seeing him standing there almost naked with a very visible bulge in his underwear she tried her best to swallow that lump that somehow was stuck in her throat, but she couldn’t – how was he supposed to do that?  
She had trouble to take her eyes off him so she could keep focused and stay concentrated. 

He was very aware of what he could do to her and by now he could see her struggling to keep herself in a safe distance so she didn’t do anything except handing him his clothes. 

He liked to see that she respected what he had said, even though he knew it was hard for her after what he just had did to her with that kiss. 

She tried her best to keep a bond on herself, remembering to breathe and standing straight up – why was even that so hard? 

Eventually he gave in, coming closer to her – she didn’t move an inch, just stood still and tried her best to breathe normal – she couldn’t. 

Still in his underwear he didn’t say anything to her, just reached out, pulled her close and kissed her again, but only a short one. 

”On your knees” he said more demanding than intended to, but she obeyed – wearing a loose skirt it was easy access for him, he just had to move it a bit and the same with her panties. 

Ready and inside her, fucking her from behind she could feel she reached her limit really fast and way before he did – instead he made her come twice before he came once. 

”I’m not done with you yet” – he said between his breathing. ”On your back NOW” 

He was ready to go again, she hardly managed to get her breath back and as he ripped her panties completely off she just had to follow along, stretched her hole open as fast as he could without hurting her, he entered her slowly – but only until he bottomed out, still gasping for air after round one – she now moaned deeply, he fucked her fast and liked the sound of moans that escaped from her, her ass was still tight and now that he really could feel every tension and contraction her body made, it only made it more difficult for him to hold back, yet he was determined to make her come again – but that was only because he knew that when they first where back at the hotel after tonight he just needed to sleep, if he could he would have taken an all night with her.


	32. Chapter 32

The next month was flying by and before she knew it the next destination was her home country, she looked forward to be back if only even though it was for at short amount of time. 

Adam and her have planned that they would stay for 4 days, he needed a short break and beside that he looked forward to see Duncan, he still found him very attractive and as they have gotten closer he have asked for more and more pictures, thankfully Duncan was very good at posting on Instagram so he just had to browse through his pictures there and from time to time asked her if she could get a new one. 

Duncan was still single so Adam didn’t have anything to worry about, he simply just looked forward to have another guy in bed with him, he missed that – she was a very good distraction, but in the end he had to realize that guys where his biggest turn on, one more thing he had to realize – it was the part that made a future with her impossible to plan – it was what she have said all the time, she have known it from the beginning – but yet he knew she wanted it to be different and well so did he, he had made that conclusion with himself a few weeks ago – when he found out that he missed being around her when she wasn’t there. 

They have stopped trying to hide that something was going on between them during the last week, mainly because he slipped and kissed her backstage during a show where things didn’t went well and he needed to calm down and relax a bit so now it was just a well known secret among the others in the band and the entourage. 

Out in the public it still had to be a secret, but every time they where alone they stole all the moments they could have. 

Adam didn’t want it any other way, he was just happy she felt the same – but he have never doubted that. 

She called Duncan the moment they where at the hotel, mainly to let him know she was back for a few days, but also to let him know that so far everything was good – she haven’t been good enough to stay in touch with him, but then again her job was very time taking and well when she wasn’t concentrating on the job her and Adam was spending the time together and frankly she didn’t wanted it any other way. 

Duncan was surprised to hear from her when he did, he thought she was going to wait until the day after when the concert was going to take off, but she reminded him that Adam had a VIP ticket for him to be picked up and he could pick it up at the hotel and meet up with both of them if he had the time, well of course he had – he looked forward to see Adam again, they decided for a time to meet up in the late afternoon – she had to mark it in Adam’s schedule as it might would be an all night appointment and the best thing about it was that Duncan didn’t have any clue to what was going to happen. 

When Duncan arrived to the hotel, she was there to meet him in the reception and she looked good, standing there in a knee long skirt that fitted her perfectly – a v-neck t-shirt and a blazer – she looked like a business women and she was even better looking than when she left – he stood still for a second and just admired her, she was approaching him and he gave her a hug. 

”Hey you” – Duncan said. 

”Hey yourself” – she responded 

”You’re looking great sweetie, I see the past month have been good for you – you’re smiling and seem really happy” – Duncan was surprisingly jealous that Adam could make her look like this, she have never been this happy with him. 

”Well I’m great, I love everything about this job, I have already learned a lot and spending so much time with Adam it’s just wonderful and everything I hoped it would be” – her smile was even bigger when she said that. 

”Now follow along Adam is waiting” 

She turned around and walked quickly towards the elevator Duncan had no choice but to follow. 

Reaching the floor where they had their rooms she showed him into hers, she wasn’t using it anyway. 

”Wait here, I’m gonna let Adam know that you’re here” she was quickly out of the room again, before he had anything to say. 

Duncan scouted the room, but couldn’t see any signs of it being used – wondered why she had left him there, but only until he realised that it was rentet as her room – she just didn’t use it because she with all possibility stayed in Adam’s room, another hit straight in his face – he had to calm himself down and remember she wasn’t his and would never be that again, they haven’t been a functional couple for a very long time. 

Entering the room next door, Adam looked up and smiled – she quickly moved towards him and as she reached him, he gave her a kiss. 

”Duncan is here” she announced, ”he is in the room next door” 

”Nice to know” Adam said – ”Do you think he has any clue?” 

”Nope, he is here to pick up the VIP Ticket and talk” – she said ”I don’t think he has any idea” 

”Well why don’t we surprise him then” – Adam kissed her deeply and smiled. 

”Just remember what we have talked about” – she smiled back, found the envelope with the ticket and what they would need for a hot evening and possible night, depending on the mood and how Duncan would react to it all. 

Duncan heard the door open again and saw both of them enter the room, he stood up so he was ready to greet Adam, but he had forgot that Adam looked so good in real life – Duncan almost lost his breath – he had also completely forgotten that Adam had such a charisma surrounding him that he could make everyone in his appearance lose their senses and forget everything. 

While they greeted each other, she stood silent in the background and waited for the next thing to happen. 

Adam was very aware of how much impact he had on people and he knew Duncan found him very attractive, luckily he felt the same way, so instead of dragging anything out he got really close to Duncan, basically he invaded his private space so to say and kissed him. 

Duncan was surprised and almost dragged himself away from Adam, but then again he couldn’t resist him and for how many nights haven’t he been dreaming about this? For this to happen while he was laying lonely in his bed after she had left for the tour. 

Duncan gave in and kissed Adam back it was a steamy hot kiss and left him without air. When it ended – Duncan longed for more so without further hesitation he grabbed around the back of Adam’s neck and pulled him closer again, it was exactly how both Adam and her have hoped it would go, even though Duncan have had no clue what was about to happen. 

She stood quietly by the door and just watched one of her fantasies come alive right in front of her, it really made her mind go wild and she found it really hard to wait to join in on the fun, before she was invited so instead she slid slowly down on the floor and hoped she didn’t make to much noise, but after what she still could see they haven’t heard her – she was eager to join in, but now she just had to release some of the tension she was feeling while watching them kissing, slowly and silently she started to play a bit with herself - it wasn’t the same, but good enough for now.  
Adam heard her silently moans and smiled for himself, he more than wanted her to join in already, but they have agreed that she should wait, only because he knew what waiting could do to her and when she should join he wanted her to be ready to go so to say, as they didn’t have any plans to include her in any kind of foreplay, but for now it was just him and Duncan – it was good to know how she was feeling now, it was just another big turn on for him and was affecting how quick he got a hard on. 

Duncan was longing for more than kisses and touching, he wanted to have Adam one way or another – so he started to open his pants and secretly hoped Adam was in on that, well of course he would be – but how much? 

Adam got aware of what was going on and he let Duncan do it, it has been a while since he had been with a guy so he just enjoyed it to the max and when Duncan took him in and started to blow him he almost tripped over, let out a gasp and whispered ”oh gosh so good” he was biting his lower lip – letting out a small moan and swallowed. 

While Duncan continued to do his job on him – he shortly looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that she still enjoyed watching them. 

Adam started to take a bit of the control so Duncan would go a bit faster, he tried to control the speed and soon after he could feel he was about to come, warned Duncan – but that didn’t make him stop or anything instead he wanted it all and when Adam came, he swallowed it and sucked him clean. 

Now it was Adam’s turn to do Duncan, but she was going to be there with them, she was supposed to take care of Adam while he took care of Duncan. 

One look from Adam was enough to make her aware that it was time, so she stood up and walked over to them – kissed Duncan first and then Adam, Duncan quickly figured out what was about to go on now and yet he didn’t complain, then Adam kissed him and pushed him down on the bed so he was laying on his back. 

She climbed up at the bed and so did Adam, stripping her down while kissing her, so she would be ready, Adam then returned his attention to Duncan and while he was inspecting his body she was next to Adam and playing with him, shifting between playing with Adam and kissing Duncan she had to keep up with two guys at once, even though they also had each other to concentrate around. 

Laying on her back close to the edge of the bed, it was Duncan’s turn to do her now – but before he did do her, Adam was going to do Duncan – he was inside him and Duncan was inside her – together they all found a rhythm for them to keep, she could see the pleasure on Duncan’s face every time Adam pulled out and thrusted back in, it was a major turn on for her and she made Duncan go faster – when she eventually came it was intense and Duncan followed her, coming on Adam’s dick – so it was not because of what her body did do to him, well it was helping him – but it was Adam that made the final push to get him coming and then shortly after Adam came with one final thrust into Duncan – he moaned and groaned it was way to long since he have had a guy like this. 

They were all three laying there side by side on the bed afterwards – she was in the middle on her back, switching between kissing Duncan and Adam and they switched between giving her body attention and kissing each other, she turned around on the side so she faced Duncan and started to kiss him with passion, Adam was behind her and he knew what to do next they have talked it through a few times, he was the only one she wanted to fuck her from behind, Duncan could have her on the top of him later, right now her focus was on what Adam was about to do – it was only him that was allowed back there, he started to stretch her open and when he was satisfied again he slid inside her, she inhaled deep and breathed out slowly with every move Adam made, until she was good to go for Duncan – Adam pulled out and she let go of Duncan’s lips and pushed him down from sideways so he was now laying on his back with his legs bend down over the end of the bed, now she could ride Duncan – sliding down on him until he bottomed out, she then gave Adam signal to take her from behind again and when he did so she was in the middle of a very sexy sandwich, totally filled out she started to move up and down on Duncan and then she could feel Adam started moving back and forward, it was a feeling she never have had before and the intensity of being filled out like this came really fast, she was on her way to an orgasm very very fast – Adam was leaning down over her back and kissing the side of her neck sucking it to leave a mark – she was his and that was a way to show it. 

Adam took her slowly from behind and with every move he made he could feel Duncan as well, it was a huge turn on for him and it wasn’t long before he could feel that she was about to come, but well so was he….


	33. Chapter 33

When she woke up the next morning Adam wasn’t in the bed next to her, she was puzzled – well mainly because she knew they had moved back to their own room when they have called it for the night – it was more convicted since they both have all of their stuff there, so where could he be now? 

”Of course” she thought to herself and even though she felt very very used and highly satisfied from that crazy and wild night they have had and well she could barely move without it was hurting a bit – she still wanted more, so she got up throwing on some clothes, took her key card and walked out of the room, knocked on the door to the other room and well there he was – it was Adam that opened it. 

She looked at him ”missed you when I woke up” – ”you weren’t there” 

Adam looked back at her ”Sorry love, but I woke up in the early morning and wanted some alone time with Duncan – you were sleeping peaceful so I tip toed out of our room – didn’t wanted to wake you up” 

Duncan had stayed in the extra room for the night after he had picked up a few things back at his own hotel room – it was not a part of the original plan, but Adam had asked him if he wanted to stay and he had said yes, so that was how it ended. 

She was still thinking about the afternoon and night when she kissed Adam, he played along and before she knew it she was well on her way to partly undress him again – the fire that started in her body when he kissed her back – she wanted him now, so as she pushed him into the room and continued to kiss him and undress him, he just played along, kissing her – undressing her and it worked out for both of them. 

Duncan was no where to be seen so she pushed Adam gently down on the bed and as she slid down on him – riding him slowly, she suddenly heard Duncan asking ”Having fun without me? – now that’s a bad choice” 

………..Damn she had hoped she could have Adam a bit for herself right now, but maybe they should have gone back to their own room instead? 

Oh well, she quickly made up her mind – now that he was there anyway he could join in again. 

She turned her head and showed him he could come over he approached the bed fast, climbed on it and kissed her deeply – turned his attention to Adam and kissed him as well, she gasped a little when she saw it and decided to continue with what she had planned – riding Adam so that’s what she did. 

Adam had found his way to Duncan’s dick and started to caress him – giving him a hand job while she was riding him, but he wanted more so he took a fast grip around Duncan and stoke him even faster. 

Duncan had to let go of Adam’s lips, he needed to breathe and now he wanted him as well – wanted to be inside him, it had only been the other way around, how to do it was another story – he knew she wouldn’t let him have him all alone. 

Whispering to her what he had in mind she just smiled cheeky, continued to ride Adam a bit and then got off him so Duncan could pull him further down on the bed, she made him ready and then he took a good grip at Adam’s hips positioned himself at his hole and took him slowly, in the mean time she was kissing Adam and stoking him. 

When Duncan signaled to her that he was fully inside Adam she got up on him again and continued to ride him slowly. 

Oh the look on Adam’s face when it happen to him was purely satisfaction and it made her even more wet. 

”Fuck” – Adam said between his moaning ”Did you just plan this?” His back arched as he tried to hold a good grip onto the madras groaning and moaning louder for every move both her and Duncan made. 

She was getting closer to the edge, but with one last thrust Duncan made Adam come and emptied himself inside him, her body was screaming for an ending - she was so lustful and horney and since Duncan and Adam wasn’t up for any good use right now, it was even worse - but Adam was quick – after all he knew her signs very well – he tipped her off him and got down on her, sucking, licking and using his fingers on her until she came. 

As she layed there blissful, she reached for Adam, she longed after having him alone right now – it would always be him she turned to, he didn’t reject her he simply couldn’t – she was like a drug to him and he knew she felt the same addiction.


	34. Chapter 34

That evening Duncan and her was enjoying the show from backstage, she still had to make sure everything was going well, but it was not that hard of a task any longer she definitely had more freedom now – but only because she now knew what to tell at every place he performed and keeping his schedule has become very easy to her, every day she started to check everything a few days ahead – time had definitely helped her to become an experienced P.A and she still liked the job – in fact she liked it so much that she found it hard to imagine herself in her regular job after this was over. 

She kept an eye on everything backstage, it should go smoothly tonight as well and it looked like it did, first half of the show was over and it went very well – she also had an eye on Duncan to make sure he enjoyed the show, he was just standing there and looking like he was in heaven – so far so good, she smiled for herself as she took another look at him on the stage – it was easy to see that he enjoyed being there, but then again as far as she knew he had always enjoyed it, no matter if it was his theatrical background, with Queen or just by himself. 

Second half went by very fast and she hurried back to his dressing room – Duncan had asked if he could join them there, but it was not a possibility so he went back to his own hotel room after he had said goodbye to Adam after the show – before that he had said goodbye to her, she had to rush to be at the dressing room before Adam, but Duncan knew they all had a day together tomorrow as well and he was pretty sure that Adam needed a good night sleep. 

Before it even felt like it was started their free time days were over and they had to move along till the next destination – it have been some crazy days, but Adam had enjoyed it and so had she – still she looked forward to have Adam alone again, sharing him with other lovers was not something she was pleased to do, but a deal was a deal and thankfully it was over by now – she had been a bit jealous on him and Duncan manly because they actually have had some great times together without her and well she was a bit afraid to lose Adam to Duncan – the obvious attraction between the two of them had nearly caused her some seriously problems, but she had held her tongue and haven’t commented on anything, she didn’t wanted to lose Adam or Duncan before the tour was over, but she admitted to herself that she was relieved they should leave again so she finally could have Adam all by herself again and that it self was a very attractive part of moving on to the next destination. 

Adam had been awfully silent on the trip and as they reached their next destination, he still haven’t spoken a single word – she was s bit worried about him and when they arrived at the hotel, she had checked them in and they were at his room, she had to figure out what the hell was wrong. 

She looked at him saying ”All right spit it out what is happening?” 

That snapped him back to reality ”Not much, why are you asking?” 

”You have been SO silent since we left, it made me think something bothered you” 

”Actually something is bothering me” 

She looked at him again ”Well then tell me what it’s – I had a feeling we could share everything with each other” 

”We can – I just don’t know what to say” He looked at her and could see the confusion in her eyes, until she put two and two together ”It’s Duncan right?” 

And it that moment all he could do was nod…. 

He looked at her as she slowly sat down and hided her face in her hands. 

She couldn’t believe it – wouldn’t believe it, her happy little world was falling apart and all because of Duncan, it have been a mistake to invite him along even if only for a few days, she realized that now – but she couldn’t change what have happened. 

Adam sat down next to her and put a arm around her, she didn’t push him away – instead she leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand while saying ”I can’t lose you – I won’t survive if I do” 

”Love you’ll never lose me – I’ll always be here – my feelings is just chaos right now” he continued ”Being with another guy was something I really had missed and to have the both of you together, well it was mostly your fantasy, but I liked it and well Duncan is a great guy, but don’t worry it’ll never be him and me, he reminds me of me and trust me I don’t want a relationship with my-self” 

He giggled a bit and then continued ”I like you very much and you’ll always have a special place in my heart, but one day I’ll meet a guy who takes my heart and soul away and then you’ll have to let me go, I’m not saying it’ll be easy – I know it won’t be easy for me, but I’ll forever cherish you and the joy you have given to me and I hope we can stay together as close friends” 

He was done talking and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and held his hand even tighter. 

She looked at him – locked eyes and said ”I think both of us have a lot to think about and it’s not with my good will, but I think it’s best for us if we stay in our own rooms for the night” 

He looked at her as she stood up, still holding his hand tight – he got up on his feet as well and before she had a chance to do anything more he put a hand behind her head and kissed her deeply, she couldn’t push him away – this was what she wanted – what she had missed the last few days and when she finally had a chance to breathe again, she wanted more. 

He could see the fire in her eyes and asked with a deep sexy voice ”Still want to spent the night in your own room?” 

She struggled to answer him right away, did she want more? Of course she did – was it a good idea? She wasn’t sure – she looked down while she was thinking, but decided to go with what she had said before he kissed her – ”Sorry Adam, but I still think we should sleep separately tonight” she took a deep breath and continued ”As I said it’s not with my good will, but I need you and if I stay for the night – we might end up having an argument or I end up saying something I’m gonna regret” 

With those words said she took her suitcase, her key card and walked out of the room. 

It would be a long night without him by her side and she would miss him, but for now it was better this way – Duncan had really messed it up, but she couldn’t put it all on him it had been her idea and her fantasy. 

Adam felled down on the bed right after she had closed the door behind her, laying there on his back and looking at the ceiling, she had never rejected him before and it was hurting him in a way he couldn't describe. 

Wondered what he have done wrong since she suddenly was like this, he simply just didn’t knew and he was not going to apologize to her for Duncan, after all it was her who have bought it up back then, so it wasn’t his mistake. 

As he was laying down and thinking he could only come to one solution and that was when he knew it – he missed her when she wasn’t there, but he also knew that he needed a guy – being with Duncan had him torn back to that reality so any idea of a possible future with her, well it was something he should try to forget all about because when the moment happened and he did end up meeting a guy who was going to steal his heart away he would end up throwing her out of his life as a lover anyway and that would possibly hurt him even more – he have had that thought earlier, but kind of brushed it away because they clicked so well on so many levels, but being with Duncan – well that had got him back to his own reality and now he knew that it could never be him and her for a longer period of time, they just had to make every last moment last, as long as they had each other, he stood up and went into the bathroom. 

She was laying there in the bed tossing and turning, couldn’t find peace – it was even worse now because she knew he was in his own room next to her, this was a really bad idea – what had she been thinking? 

Spending a night without him for the first time in almost two months, not her smartest move – she should just cherish what they could share instead of denying herself that joy, but as far as she concerned it was to late for that now, he was probably already asleep and she didn’t want to wake him, so she might as well try to get some sleep anyway… 

A few knocks on her door woke her up, she didn’t realize she had been sleeping before that, she had been dreaming of Adam and it felt so real – so to wake up only to realize it all had been a dream made her sad, being alone for the night was definitely not the greatest idea she had get. 

The knocking went on so she replied with a ”just a second” stood up and took a robe around her – unlocked the door and there he was, if this still was a dream she didn’t want to wake up now. 

Before she had the time to say or react on him standing there – he had already kissed her, okay so definitely not a dream this time – he held her close and didn’t lose his grip when he pushed her into the room simply just by walking forward, the second he could close the door behind him – he did, didn’t say anything to her – just continued to kiss her and when they reached the bed he pushed her down with his body against hers, halfway through the room he had taken off her rope and she had stripped him down, the chemistry between them was just as strong as ever and as he took her fast she wasn’t second guessing his or her own feelings anymore. 

Afterwards he looked at her only to say ”Don’t you ever reject me again” kissed her, laid down and fell asleep…. 

She followed his lead and laid down on his chest, smiled for herself and fell asleep as well.....


	35. Chapter 35

None of them mentioned Duncan again afterwards, it was just awkward – sure they have had some more fun when he had been around, but at the end of it – it almost had cost them their relationship and that was something they didn’t want to lose, both knew it would happen someday – but right now they had each other and they were determined to keep it going for as long as they could. 

With only a month left of the tour – they decided to choose wisely how to spend the rest of their time together and that was being together for as long as possible – he barely had time for his band and if something needed to be corrected before the show they had learned to live with the fact, that they get informed of it at sound check around two hour before the doors opened. 

He cling to her as well as she was clinging to him, both of them knew their time together was running out. 

Adam knew she would always be his girl and he knew her heart would always belong to him, but he still hoped for her to someday meet a lover who could swipe her completely off her feet, because when they had too go separate ways again he didn’t want her to miss out on anything in life because of her eternal love for him. 

He knew they always would belong to each other in some way and he knew he would miss her deeply when she wasn’t around everyday, but that was just the way his life was. 

Nothing should be easy and to find a guy who accepted that, well that was quite a task – yet he hoped he would meet someone someday who could actually accept it, he hasn’t been that lucky yet – so when he met her and everything just clicked, he had been holding on to her – he was not to good to keep in contact with her at the beginning of their ”relationship” – but after a few bumps they figured it out – well mostly him, she had just been there holding on to the hope of seeing him again after their first time and now he just hoped she would stick around for good, even though she knew they had no chance of having a future together at least as a couple, he just hoped that their friendship would always last. 

It was almost the final week of the tour and well that meant it was also the end of their time together, it felt like time has just passed by within an hour – Adam and her have had some wonderful months full of memories to be cherished deep inside both of their minds. 

She wasn’t ready to leave him, well she never have been – she just knew she had to. 

Adam looked at her when they packed up their suitcases so they could travel to the next and final destination, he could see that she was sad – she might not be crying, but she wasn’t happy. 

He knew they both felt this way, being without her wasn’t something he looked forward to, she had been doing a great job as his P.A and he wondered if he could keep her as this, then he would have an excuse to be with her most of his free time. 

……. When he thought it through it became clearly to him that he needed someone to keep his schedule, someone who knew him, knew how demanding, strange, sarcastic and annoying he could be – but also someone that wasn’t afraid to tell him to shut the fuck up when it was needed to. 

To hire a new one for that job, well that wouldn’t be an easy task, the ones he have had – he fired them after 2 or 3 months, he wasn’t pleased with their work and the ones he didn’t fire, they quit. 

He knew he could be quite demanding, but he had a lot to deal with and if his schedule didn’t function correctly it was a bad thing for him, maybe he should just hire her for good? 

He didn’t say anything to her about it, he needed some time to really think it through, so he was sure he made the right decision. 

It was a mad idea, but his life was sometimes a mad world so why not?


	36. Chapter 36

Adam approached her the final night on the tour, by this time he have had a whole week to think about hiring her for good, or at least until she didn’t wanted to be his P.A anymore – right before he went on stage he whispered to her ”I want you to stay around for as long as you want it” smiled, winked and got out there. 

…….. Now that was confusing, what have he just said to her about staying? It wasn’t like she could demand an answer right away, what did he mean? 

Well she just had to wait to find out. 

Between two songs when he should change his clothes she was there to help him ”Have you thought about staying?” he asked her and before she could give him a nod or a head shake he was on his way to the stage again. 

Like what the hell was going on with Adam tonight?   
She thought they had agreed she couldn’t stay more than a couple of days after tonight, this was their final few days together before she had to return home. 

Now he suddenly suggested she stayed?? Well if she have heard him correctly. 

If she was supposed to listen to her heart of course she would stay, there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind, but if she had to be practical we’ll she had a job and an apartment to return to, she missed her family and friends, maybe she should return for a short period of time and then go back and stay, just like Adam had asked her too. 

”Argh” she rolled her eyes – she didn’t know what to do, why did he do this? 

Why did he have to put her in this kind of a dilemma?! 

Reaching the final stage of the night, Adam was out for a quick change of clothes again, once again she helped him ”So what’s gonna be?” he asked her ”staying or staying? ” 

He just assumed she had made up her mind, then he disappeared onto the stage again. 

Well now she was really convinced she have heard him right and that he obliviously wanted her to stay around, but she was still having a battle with herself about if she should or shouldn’t stay. 

Never mind, she had a few days more to think about it, but right now she had to make sure everything was ready to be packed up before the final deadline for them to leave the arena, so she hurried back to his backstage room to finish packing for him. 

Leaving the arena they sat in silence in the car, he was tired and so was she – but her mind didn’t give her any rest. 

Should she stay? Or should she go back to her real life, or maybe she should go back for a short amount of time – you know just to quit her job, say hi to her family and friends and then leave again after a few weeks and stay with him, she didn’t know why he wanted her to stay – why he suddenly have had a change of mind and she didn’t want to ask him right now, he looked so peaceful as he sat there next to her, leaned back while he rested his head on the top of the seat and his eyes were closed, he was beautiful even now after sweating his ass off for 2 hours. 

She just stared at him, she would never get tired of looking at him – he just got more and more beautiful. 

The car stopped at the hotel and she gently stroke his cheek ”time to get out of the car love” she said ”We are at the hotel now” he slowly opened his beautiful eyes ”All right then” was all he said and got out, before she managed to open her own door he was already there holding it for her, he have never done that before after a show – he was always so exhausted so it just used to be her who carried his stuff, getting out and ready to take the small suitcase she saw he had it by his side – well that was new – she thought, but she didn’t want to say anything – she just let him carry it. 

Entering the room he looked at her as she sat down on a chair to take off her shoes, then he asked her again ”Do you want to stay around for a while”? 

She looked up ”I really don’t know what to say” – ”you haven’t even told me why you suddenly have changed your mind” – ”I mean we have talked about this so many times – that this week was our final week together and now you ask me to stay”? ”I’m sorry Adam, but I’m generally confused now” 

He looked at her – well she was right in what she just have said, but that still didn’t mean it was the end for them and this adventure they both have had. 

He shook his head ”You’re right love i haven’t told you why I want you to stay, I have been thinking a lot about this so please hear me out before you say anything right”?! 

She nodded and he continued ”I have found myself to realize that right now I can’t stand the fact that you’re leaving, I have got myself a good amount of feelings for you, like I genuinely believe that you and I are meant to be together in one way or another, but since I can’t promise you a life – a future with me in that way – you know as a partner and so on – mainly because of who I am and my sexuality and that stuff – I hope you’ll accept to be my P.A for good or as long as you want too, I mean you have been doing an outstanding job and I can’t see myself getting another one after you are leaving, you know me – my good and bad sides, how I like things to be and so on – so I would be very happy if you decide to stay” 

He looked at her expecting an answer, he didn’t get one right away – she was a little bit shocked, opening her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words and closed it again – stared at him, did he just admit he had feelings for her in that way?? 

He sure had, she got up still holding the eye contact with him and slowly got closer to him as she stood there in front of him the only thing she could say was ”I love you” kissed him and held him tight, never would she let him go, he was everything she ever have dreamed about and after she have got to know him – he was so much more than that, she didn’t care that he couldn’t promise her a life with him as a partner as long as she was by his side in one way or another everything would be just fine. 

”That’s my answer to you” she smiled with love glowing from her eyes ”I just need a few weeks back home to get everything sorted out” 

”You’ll get all the time you need my love” he said ”and I know you love me you have said that quite a few times especially when you have been sleeping” then he whispered ”I love you” and kissed her deeply….


End file.
